<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youngblood by hanjisungie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625640">Youngblood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisungie/pseuds/hanjisungie'>hanjisungie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Formula One, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Formula 1, Formula One, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisungie/pseuds/hanjisungie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin was used to the top spot, top of the podium and top of the social hierarchy in the illustrious would of Formula One Racing. He was on a winning streak that seemed nowhere near finishing; when Lee Felix somehow seemed to fall out of the underground street racing scene and into an F1 driving contract......And come far too close to beating Changbin one too many times. Felix has this air about him, so young, clever and totally reckless in ways winning teams want all their drivers to be....So it's really no surprise that the top teams are fighting to put him in a permanent seat behind the wheel of one of their cars....But Changbin never could have expected it to be HIS team. Lee Felix is now his second and Changbin is less than pleased about the new addition, to say the least.</p><p>But through countless near misses and the thrill of the sport, can something far beyond the drive to be the best bloom between two so similar yet so different at the same time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. o n e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised I wouldn't start this until SBTS or Strawberry Blonde were done and yet here we are :))))) My plan is to just start posting it and not tell twitter mutuals and see how long it takes them to find it, that way I can't be yelled at i'm a fkn genius</p><p>ALSO MAJOR AUTHORS NOTES!!!!<br/>I follow the F1, I know the damn rules and I am purposefully ignoring/changing some of them for the purpose of adding dramatic value, so so help me god if I have one of ya'll commenting about how 'that's not how it works in F1??!?!?!?' I will purposefully hit u with a car and ur as useless as romain grosjean okay so sit down </p><p>I'm hoping to update weekly but I have two other fics in the works so we shall see, but if u wanna see my updates and what i'm working on or just scream at me pls follow me on twt @_hanjisungie</p><p>ANYWAYS,,,,,,,enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Speed </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seo Changbin's entire life was set at the never-changing pace of a desperate sprint; heart racing and hands trembling as he stands on the edge of life and a very fucking quick and very real death in a tin can casket buried in the side of a steel barricade waiting for him around every corner. He wouldn't be the first to die behind the wheel and nowhere near the last; and there would be a hoard of talented and equally insane drivers lining up to take his seat the second he was pronounced dead. </p><p> </p><p>Almost every driver will say the fear of the race is drowned out by adrenalin, a drive to <em> win </em> that exceeds all else…..A guttural desire to be the fastest in the game. They're all fucking liars. Racing felt a lot like <em> life, </em>the raw unchecked power that it is to fly across a tarmac strip at three hundred kilometres per hour, but it also felt a whole lot like a goddamn death wish. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin didn't care all that much about dying, he cared about <em> winning.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Radio check, radio check"</p><p> </p><p>Changbin takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his leather-clad hands around the steering wheel as he felt the thrumming of a formula one engine all around him. It was a familiar feeling, part of who he is on a soul deep level, and yet it still left him almost gasping for air every time. "<em> Ya </em> Changbin! Can you hear me or not?" Chan calls out, his voice perfectly clear through the custom earpiece in Changbins ear. Changbin groans and rolls his eyes, lifting his hand to slam his visor shut as the thirty second warning is called and teams flee the track as the starting time rapidly approaches "Yes darling I can hear you, christ" Changbin groans, letting his eyes fixate on the stretch of pure open road in front of him "First pole position of your career, and it's a flat tie between us and Mercedes for the podium points-wise….Bring it home, it's boring if those fucks win <em> every year </em>" Chan says as time races away. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin can't help but smirk, the adrenalin of his first finals race causing the skin underneath his race suit to prickle and spark as if he's being charged by an electric current and not a human heart.</p><p> </p><p>"You got it, boss"</p><p> </p><p>The first of the red lights flicker on, partnered with a loud pip…..And a second….And a third….All the way until the entire bottom row is painted in neon read. <em> Now or fucking never, Changbin. </em>The second between the end of the countdown and the beginning of the race feels impossibly longer this time than it did the whole season. Changbin takes a breath, and revs the engine just enough to make a smirk break out on his features underneath his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Go </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The car seems to respond to his brain before his hands, and they move as one team as they roar down the track. "And we're off ladies and gentlemen! The 2019 Formula One Championship race!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bring it fucking home, Changbin  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Power  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lee Felix flourished under the cover of darkness, in dark streets just past midnight in crowds of those society had cast out. He was a well known face and even a more well known name on this street racing circuit in Australia and even beyond if the rumours were true. <em> Lee Felix, the kid who's far too nice to be winning as much as he was. </em> It was a common misconception that you had to be mean to be a winner, that you had to start fights and throw fists and act in a way that Felix could only describe as being a fucking <em> diva. </em> That wasn't exactly his strategy, he'd turn up to meets and play nice, play the role of small and young and a little bit ditzie. He'd bat his eyelashes and ask for advice on the track, despite winning on it many times, and the airheads around him would simply drop their guards, reducing him to an amateur despite them very well knowing his <em> record. </em></p><p> </p><p>Those gaps in their perception of him that form, are plenty wide enough for him to drive his Subaru through in order to overtake them. Which he did, every fucking weekend without fail. Felix stood leaning against his car, staring down the track as the other drivers mingled with girls far out of their leagues and boasted as if they're formula one drivers not criminals. <em> Speaking of. </em> Felix lets his eyes float across the track, nestled just outside of Melbourne's city centre, and finds <em> them. </em>He only started noticing them a few weeks back, a small clump of men far too old and well dressed to be at a street race, Felix wouldn't think too much of it if it weren't for the way other drivers ogled at them. He had brought it up to another one of the drivers only a few weeks before, and they'd laughed in pure shock upon discovering Felix didn't recognise the men who watched them so intently at races.</p><p> </p><p>"They're scouting Lix, for Ferrari's F1 team"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ferrari? Formula one? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix doesn't realise one of the men is staring back at him, and he's quick to turn his head away and swallow. <em> None of us could drive for fucking formula one, what the hell are they even looking for? </em>Felix sighs and pulls open the door of his car, putting one leg in and calling out to their self-appointed race marshal "Hey! Are we gonna start at any time soon?" He calls out over the music, and Jackson turns to smile at him "In a rush to wipe the floor with these assholes tonight are we?" He laughs, and Felix shrugs "Maybe" he mumbles as he sits in his seat and slams the door beside him. With a simple turn of the key the car comes to life around him, loud and humming with power. Felix grips the wheel, watching through his front window as drivers start to get in their own cars as Jackson hurries them along. They all line up side by side, a starting line of disgustingly large tail wings and neon lights tacked underneath a collection of beefed up consumer cars.</p><p> </p><p>Felix lets his mind wonder…..To what it would be like to be behind the wheel of a Ferrari. He doesn't get to ponder the thought long, as Jackson takes his stance at the front of the line, a beaten up green t-shirt in one hand. He raises it above his head and spectators stumble off of the track. Felix feels incredibly alone in that moment in the way he always does just before a race, just him and the thrum of the engine and the way the finish line calls out to him. "I want a nice clean race ladies and germs!" Jackson yells out, laughing as the drivers respond by revving their engines, Felix scoffs as he braces for the start of the race.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson drops his arm, letting his makeshift flag fall. Felix rams his gear stick into first gear, and his tires screech as he launches off of the starting line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Faster  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> More  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Changbin pushes his foot flat against the accelerator as he rockets down the final straight, trying to blink sweat out of his eyes as fatigue begins to set in. "Final lap Changbin, just keep pushing but for fucks sake keep it off the curbs your tires are-" Chan says through the head piece, and at the exact same time Changbin rockets over a curb as he hugs the inside corner of the upcoming turn "Yes <em> those </em>curbs, Changbin" Chan growls, and Changbin can't help but bark out a laugh "I was just checking, how close is Minho?" Changbin asks, sliding around another corner and catching a glimpse of the silver Mercedes on his tail "Less than half a second behind" Chan sighs, and Changbin lets out out a growl "Too fucking close" he hisses. "Just keep pushing, you have him in the corners" Chan tries to reassure him, and Changbin grips the wheel impossibly harder, feeling his fingers cramp under the strain. </p><p> </p><p>There's nothing quite like this </p><p> </p><p>No feeling quite like taking a corner at two hundred kilometres per hour and somehow not dying. He'd chased the feeling in other things; in drugs and alcohol and foolish stunts like cliff diving and off-road motorcycling but <em> nothing </em> came even close to the way driving a formula one car felt. This was his second season, having dominated formula three and two in his younger years and being taken on by Red Bull racing last year. Everyone else was <em> ecstatic </em> with his season in 2018, to finish second in your first formula one circuit had never been done….But being <em> that </em>close to first and missing it by only a smattering of points was enough to make Changbin's blood boil. As if he can hear his thoughts, as Changbin can taste the victory on his tongue as they rocket through the second half of the last lap, Changbin sees Minho on his inside.</p><p> </p><p>He instantly jerks the wheel, closing the door and forcing the Mercedes to have to drop back "Oi! None of that you almost fucking touched him" Chan yells over the ear piece "He was going to pass me-" Changbin rushes out, pressing impossibly harder on the accelerator "You need to drive safe right now Changbin, this is lap seventy not lap one, any tiny mistake could cost you the race" Chan says, and Changbin nods "Understand, I'm sorry" he says, pushing the car around another winding s-bend. "Minho won't catch you, he won't risk a dangerous overtake you know how he is" Chan says</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lee Minho  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The driver of the car currently crawling up his ass, was a friend. He drove for Red Bull for almost four years, one of the youngest drivers they'd ever taken on and the one to carry Red Bull out of the midfield to start playing with the likes of Mercedes and Ferrari, then-</p><p> </p><p>"Jisung says easy on the breaking, the engine temperature is getting a bit risky-" Chan instructs, and Changbin instantly drops a gear to slow that way as he slides around yet another corner. </p><p> </p><p><em> Han Jisung. </em> Han Jisung was another of Changbin's dearest friends, the lead mechanical engineer of the team and…..ex-driver. Jisung and Minho were the existing driving pair for Red Bull, until Jisung took it head first into a barrier when his breaks failed in practice, a crash that very nearly cost him his life…..He can't even sit in the seat of a formula one car without having a meltdown now, which is nothing less than a fucking <em> shame. </em> And Minho….He refused to race without Jisung, and off to Mercedes he went. "Changbin <em> push" </em></p><p> </p><p>He sees the checkered flag ahead</p><p> </p><p>He slams his foot on the accelerator, flying down the straight towards the finish line. He sees the Mercedes pull up beside him, and lets his head turn just for a second to see Minho now directly beside him. <em> Speed. </em>They were neck and neck, and Changbin had his foot flat on the accelerator. He could see the monitor in front of him spiking, warning him of a cooling fault, which he couldn't care less about.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> It's going to be very close here!" </em>The announcer booms </p><p> </p><p>Changbin can see the Mercedes slowly edge in front, and very quickly and far too easily he makes a decision which could cause his engine to stall immediately. He drops the car down a gear, the engine <em> screams…. </em>but it's enough. It's enough to cause him to lurch forward a metre or so ahead of the silver Mercedes, and rocket over the finish line. Changbin's world instantly goes silent, he doesn't hear the announcer or Chan in his ear until he's halfway through his slow-down lap </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did I do it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Changbin!? Changbin are you there?" Chan is screaming through his earpiece when Changbin finally returns to reality, noticing the Mercedes is no longer beside him but has dropped behind. "D-Did I do it?" He chokes out, and can immediately hear screaming and crying in his ear that's surely coming from the pit lane "You <em> sure </em> fucking did! Seo Changbin you did it! My god!' Chan wails, clearly very near tears himself. Changbin feels his eyes widen as he passes through a straight, looking up to the crowd in the stand who scream and wave at him. Changbin raises one hand and <em> screams, </em>he screams and whoops and yells as if his life depends on it, immediately turning the car into a sliding stop right in front of the finish line and standing up in the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin pumps both his fists at the sky, pulling himself out of the car and dropping to his knees on the tarmac as he screams in pure joy. It takes only minutes before he's being pulled to his feet, his helmet yanked off by Jisung as the pit crew rush him. Chan is close behind and Changbin can see Hyunjin -  his manager - in the distance with tears in his eyes as he claps. Changbin is lifted up by his crew, held over their heads as they scream with pure elation in unison with the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> They've done it! I can't believe it! With the final 25 points added Red Bull have officially won the 2019 formula one championship! And they owe that all to Seo Changbin!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Changbin doesn't even try to hide his tears as they celebrate, tasting victory on his tongue and seeing the podium that awaits him behind his closed eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I did it  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ….. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix crossed the finish line almost five whole car lengths ahead of his nearest competitor; a seasoned driver with triple the experience and ten times the work done to his car. Felix heaves out a breath as he comes to stop, almost choking as the adrenalin leaves his body in one clean sweep leaving him with a hollow and almost sour feeling. Spectators rush at his car, crowding around it and pounding at the windows as they holler and congratulate him. Felix feels impossibly small then, boxed in by strangers in the eve of another victory. Eventually Jackson manages to force his way through and tugs the driver's side door open "Let's go, freckles" he yells over the crowd as he pulls Felix out.</p><p> </p><p>Felix takes the keys with him, trying his hardest to smile at spectators as they congratulate him in slurred voices, jumping when one guy dumps half a cup of beer on his arm as he stumbles into him. Jackson does his best to get Felix away as fast as possible, and Felix flashes a small smile at the guy who came in second behind him, but the man only scowls at him, making Felix scoff. <em> Just drive better then, asshole  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You have a chat in you, Felix?" Jackson asks as they round the corner into where the driver's usually hang post-race, and Felix shrugs "Do I have a choice? If it's another fucking vape company wanting to sponsor me I swear to <em> god </em> Jackson, why on earth people want to sponsor <em> illegal street racing </em> will never stop blowing my mind-" Felix hisses, and Jackson claps his shoulder with a laugh "Oh this pisses on that, don't you worry" he laughs, and Felix screws up his face in confusion "What have you gotten me into now-" Felix groans, wringing his hands together as they shake from the final dregs of adrenalin leaving his body. Jackson doesn't get a chance to respond as a group of men step out from beside a black van to stop them in their tracks. Felix halts, bracing as if he's about to be robbed, but faltering when he realises who they are…. <em> Ferrari </em></p><p> </p><p>"Lee Felix, correct?" One of them asks, holding out his hand. Felix looks at it as if the appendage is going to suddenly catch fire, and Jackson groans beside him, reaching out to shake the man's hand "This is him, yes" Jackson says, flashing his widest smile at them before scowling at Felix "Ah, are you his manager?" One of the men asks, and Jackson laughs awkwardly "Uh….We don't really do that here-" he chuckles, and Felix finally gets the nerve to speak up "Can I help you with something, gentlemen?" He asks, and all three of them turn to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's something I think we need to have a little chat about"</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "BREAKING NEWS; In a shock announcement following their second year in a row placing third in the formula one championship, as opposed go their normal #1 or #2 slot under Mercedes - Ferrari officially announces they will not be extending the contract of their current top-driver Kim Woojin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When asked to comment on the issue Ferrari representatives were surprisingly candid, stating that they had had a slew of disciplinary issues with Woojin, his treatment of staff, very poor attitude and his repeated lacklustre performance had made him quote "Nothing more than a hindrance to the team"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is yet to be announced who will take his place next season and it looks as like we won't know until winter testing at the earliest, as Ferrari have closed off their practice circuit for media coverage. Whoever this new driver is, assuming they already have contracted one, is being kept well under wraps. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will he have what it takes to claim back their top place from Seo Changbin and Lee Minho? Tune in for next season to find out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kim Woojin has not secured a seat for 2020, and it appears he has been forced into retirement. He has had a less than admirable reputation in terms of conduct over the last few years, and it can be confidently said that most in the F1 field will not miss him."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Changbin chuckles as he puts his phone down, turning to look at Hyunjin whose smirking in a way that makes Changbin roll his eyes "So, looks like we're gonna have some fresh meat next season, hmm?" He teases, pushing against Changbin's knee as he stands up and wanders towards the door. "Seems like it, Ferrari need it, they're good name is being absolutely dragged through the mud" Changbin tutts, dripping sarcasm. Hyunjin only hums in response, looking at his own reflection in the glass and fussing over his pastel pink hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some young-blood on the track, could be fun</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Changbin eyes his 2019 Championship Trophy in the cabinet, and something clenches in his chest</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or it could be trouble</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. t w o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much everyone for the positive reviews on the first chapter! I hope you like this one just as much!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>RACE ONE; MELBOURNE; Australian Grand Prix</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friday - Practice</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ease up turbo, it’s only practice”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin groans into his headset, but begrudgingly agrees, easing on the brakes as he glides around corner thirteen at a fifth of the speed he would be taking it in tomorrow's qualifying test. Changbin eyes his front tires, already seeing blistering “These tires are rubbish, it’s barely been fifteen laps-” He mutters into the headset, hearing Chan scoff on the other end of the line “How about you focus on learning the track and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tire performance, yeah? How many times do I need to remind you that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the point of this practice….We’ll be moving you to mids for the timed lap don’t you worry your pretty little head about it” Chan chuckles, making Changbin roll his eyes from behind his tinted visor “First race of the season, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>home race, can’t blame me for wanting to make the most of every second” Changbin fires back, making Chan chuckle “Whatever you say big guy, feeling up to a timed lap then?” Chan asks, finally giving in. Changbin barks out a laugh “Fuck yeah, everything feels good” He says. “That car could be missing two tires and a rear wing and you’d still say it’s driveable, so forgive us for not trusting your </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert</span>
  </em>
  <span> opinion” Changbin hears Hyunjin call out from the second headset, and Changbin only offers him a scoff as a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Box, Changbin, we’ll take a second to chat and change a few things then send you out with new tires” Chan tacks on, “Understood” Changbin replies, spotting the entrance for the pit lane around the next corner. He ducks in, pressing on the brakes as he goes and easily slipping into his spot. The crew immediately begin to gather around his car, and Changbin detaches his steering wheel, putting it on the top of the dash as he pulls himself out. He flings his legs over the side of the barricade that protects his head, and easily lifts himself out of the chasey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung is standing there waiting for him, and Changbin tugs off his helmet as he walks towards the mechanic. He rubs a hand through his hair, freshly dyed a dark grey colour that Hyunjin had scolded him for, he can still hear his managers squealing voice in his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>“First the undercut now this! Why Changbin?!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He gives the top of his helmet a rub, before dropping it into the arms of Jisung’s assistant - Jeongin. Jeongin scowls at him, scoffing “I am not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coat rack, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin” he mumbles, and Changbin responds by ruffling the younger boy's head “Not yet, young man! But if you work </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard you’ll get there one day-” Changbin berates him, talking to Jeongin as if he was ten not nineteen. Jeongin huffs and marches off, taking Changbin’s helmet with him. Changbin turns to Jisung then, who looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>less than impressed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The car is great!” Changbin beams, patting Jisung on the shoulder as he walks towards the pit wall “We had </span>
  <em>
    <span>major </span>
  </em>
  <span>gearbox issues, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole </span>
  </em>
  <span>practice” Jisung drawls out, and Changbin turns to flash him a thumbs up, making Jisungs face twist into a confused and undoubtedly fed up expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin turns back around, hoping up onto the pit wall and throwing an arm around Chan’s shoulder where he sits in front of the wall of monitors. Hyunjin turns to face him, swiveling in his seat with his arms crossed “Hello there, dear” Changbin chuckles, winking at Hyunjin who only rolls his eyes “You did an interview with Fox Sport this morning and decided that was something I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t need to know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that right?” Hyunjin sighs, waving his phone screen in Changbins sweaty face. “Do you really need to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>I do?” Changbin whines, leaning over him to click through his own practice data on the screen. Hyunjin scoffs, his eyes wide and mouth open as he laughs “I am your </span>
  <em>
    <span>manager, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin, so yes it kind of is in my job description to </span>
  <em>
    <span>manage </span>
  </em>
  <span>you-” Hyunjin laughs, pure disbelief in his tone. “Did Mercedes do a timed lap yet?” Changbin asks Chan, completely ignoring Hyunjins babbling. Chan - The Red Bull racing team Principal - turns to him, cocking his head with a smile “You mean did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho </span>
  </em>
  <span>do a timed lap yet?” He chuckles, and Changbin feins an expression of hurt “How dare you imply such a thing! I care about Seungmin’s lap as well!” he gasps, only making Chan shake his head. “Minho did a lap, a minute and thirty two seconds flat,” Chan says, motioning at his screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin groans, putting his hands on his hips as he peers at the screen “That’s quick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin sighs, and Chan only shrugs as he offers Changbin a small smile “Just be quicker then, simple stuff really-” Chan sighs, and Changbin throws his head back as he groans “Super simple, yeah” he chuckles, stretching his arms out and cracking his back. “We’re gonna go for a timed lap as soon as Jisung is done tinkering, we’ve only got half the practice left, until then just stay out of the way and don’t touch anything” Chan instructs him, turning back to his screen. Changbin gives him a mock-salute and calls out a “Yes, sir!” as he steps off of the pit wall, winking at Hyunjin as he goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin wanders back towards his own garage, but falters when he hears someone call out “Changbin, hold up!”. Changbin whips his head around, seeing none other than Minho himself walking towards him. “Hi there, stranger” Changbin calls out, flashing a smile at the Mercedes driver “How the fuck do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>survive </span>
  </em>
  <span>in these black suits? I’m cooking in this shit” Minho hisses, motioning at his very new and shiny race overalls. Mercedes had always supported an all-white look for their drivers, but following their second place finish under Red Bull last year they had adopted an all-black look. Changbin scoffs “You get used to it, I begged Red Bull to give me a pink one this year but for some reason they just wouldn’t-” Changbin sighs, dripping sarcasm as Minho joins him, walking slowly at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So witty, really </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Minho drawls out, shoving Changbins shoulder. A part of Changbin had always felt a strange sense of sadness that he never got to drive alongside Minho, and he tries to not think about just how much of a powerhouse team they would have made had the circumstances caused Minho to leave. Changbin looks up then, at the second Red Bull pen…..Which remained void of a second car. Changbin was the sole Red Bull driver, and had been for his whole career with the team. He sees the way teammates from other teams despise each other, battling on the track and throwing fists in the pit lanes…..And ponders if he would be like that if he had a teammate. Minho sighs, pulling Changbin out of his own head “Heard about the new Ferrari driver then?” Minho asks, and Changbin scoffs “There’s nothing to know other than the fact that they apparently have one, they’ve said nothing about him yet….But no one in F2 has broken their contract so where the fuck did they even source this kid?” Changbin rambles, thinking aloud as he stares down at his feet. “Who cares, I don’t give a shit as long as I don’t have to see Kim Woojin’s face again, that dude was </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepy as hell” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho groans, shivering as he speaks the ex-drivers name, which alone is enough to make Changbin bark out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin! Let’s go!” Changbin hears someone call out, and turns to see Chan motioning him over “Gotta blast, Minho! See you after?” Changbin calls out to the Mercedes driver, jogging backwards towards his own car “Yeah! Jisung said something about doing something tonight-” Minho responds, making Changbins head tilt in confusion. He goes to ask what on </span>
  <em>
    <span>earth </span>
  </em>
  <span>the mechanic has in store for them now, but Minho cuts him off by calling out yet again “And for the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t hit Seungmin out there! I can’t handle another one of his meltdowns this week” Minho groans, before turning and disappearing into the Mercedes hangout. Changbin sighs as he turns around, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. As he reaches the Red Bull shed, nestled in the middle of the pit lane, Jeongin walks up and hands him his helmet, the same sour expression on his face. Changbin flashes the kid a thumbs up, pulling his helmet over his head as he approaches the car. Jisung meets him beside the car as he hops in, wiggling down into the seat “The mid-stiffness tires are on, as requested your Highness” Jisung sighs, and Changbin flashes him a thumbs up “Can I expect anything to blow up in my face today, Jisung?” Changbin asks, his voice muffled through his helmet “Only my patience for your sarcasm” Jisung groans, making Changbin laugh as the mechanic steps away from the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drive safe! We need you alive for qualifying tomorrow! This is only for us to get an idea of how the new gearbox does under pressure” Jisung calls out, and Changbin nods at him as he clicks his steering wheel into place.“Testing radio, can you hear me Changbin?” Changbin hears Chan's voice through the radio as the pit crew start to pull his tire covers off “Loud and clear, Chan” Changbin responds, flexing his hands against the wheel. “Whenever you’re ready, most other teams are done for the day so you should be relatively alone out there, do one warm up lap then go for it” Chan instructs him, Changbin nods again “Give me power, gorgeous” He says, and the car fires to life all around him. The pit crew back off, and Changbin hums as the car is dropped to the ground with a soft thump, the engine roaring as Changbin shifts to first gear. “Coast is clear Changbin, don’t put it in the wall for god's sake” Chan sighs, and Changbin pushes on the accelerator. He cruises to the end of the pit lane, his eyes trained on the small red light that’s situated there. As soon as it goes green, he’s off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes his practice lap easy, zig-zagging across the straits to warm his tires, and taking the corners wide to avoid tire blistering. As soon as he rounds the final corner and heads back towards the starting line, Chan is in his ear again “Timing this one, go for it” He instructs, and Changbin roars over the starting line. Changbin has always enjoyed practice laps, with the track essentially empty he doesn't have to worry anywhere near as much about plowing into someone or who is stalking him around every corner. So Changbin allows his mind to go blank, his vision going slightly fuzzy around the edges as he drives on pure instinct alone. Chan hates when Changbin drives like this as he's almost impossible to speak to when he's in his own little world, but Changbin believes that moments like this are what makes him unique from every other driver on the track. "Final corner Changbin, great job" Changbin hears Chan over the radio as he flies around the corner, sparks flying from where the underside of his car catches the red and white curb. He flies over the finish line, heaving out a breath as he eases on the breaks "A minute thirty one point two Changbin, drive like that tomorrow and we'll qualify in the top of the grid no problems" Chan says, and Changbin waves at the small crowd in the stand watching the practice session as he passes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin cruises through his slow-down lap, catching sight of Seungmin rocket past him in his own timed lap. The Mercedes driver seems to get better and better with every weekend, and is no doubt a monster rookie, but Changbin can see his hesitation on every corner. Fear is something all drivers battle, a twisting feeling in their gut you never quite shake no matter how many races you win or how ruthless of a driver you are….The fear of crashing never quite leaves you. Seungmin raced with a smaller team - Alfa Romeo - in his debut season last year, and managed to place fifth overall in the driver's championship which was a beyond incredible result. Changbin was not surprised that he was picked up by Mercedes, for a while he even thought his own team might snatch the rookie, but he was grateful the younger driver would have a mentor like Minho to guide him. Seungmin was still trying to fight the Mercedes for control, that much could clearly be seen in the amount of small mistakes he made, but with time he would learn that when it comes to driving a car that fast it has to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>partnership </span>
  </em>
  <span>between man and machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pit, Changbin, pit” Chan calls out through the head piece, and Changbin easily obliges, cruising to the right and into the slip lane. Changbin pulls into the Red Bull bay, cutting the engine and already going to undo his seat belt as the crew pushes the car into the garage. As Changbin frees himself of the belts and pushes himself out of the car and once again flings his legs over the side of the chasey, stumbling a little as he comes down from the adrenalin of driving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pulls off his helmet, balancing it between his arm and his hip as he makes for his own private room attached to the Red Bull garage. As the garage door slides down, Changbin can already see the sea of media pooling in the pit lane, desperate to get a word out of any of the drivers. Changbin groans as he pushes open his door, dropping his helmet onto the bench there before unzipping the front of his race suit, pushing it down to hang around his waist and pulling his arms out of the sleeves, revealing his dark blue under-shirt, skin-tight, long sleeved and spattered with sponsorship logos on the chest and upper back areas. Changbin drops himself unceremoniously into one of the armchairs in the room, letting his head fall back with a sigh. The brief moment of peace doesn’t last, and it feels like only seconds pass before Changbin hears the door open yet again. “I don’t wanna talk to journalists, they’re all fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood-thirsty” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin whines, knowing without having to open his eyes that the intruder was his pink-haired manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of all your possible hiding places, you chose your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>room to hide from me? Very creative” Hyunjin scoffs, leaning back against the door as Changbin slowly peels his tired eyes open “It’s part of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to the media, Changbin” Hyunjin adds, quirking his eyebrow as Changbin lets out another extremely childish whine, sitting up to pout at his manager. "No Hyunjin, my job is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know! Fast car go broom broom-" Changbin rambles, and he can physically </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjins patience levels dwindling. Changbin huffs, continuing to talk “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same questions! What are you doing next year, Changbin? What do you think about so-and-so now racing for this team, Changbin? Why doesn’t Red Bull put on a second driver, Changbin? Blah blah blah, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind numbing” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin groans, making Hyunjin shake his head. “Being on TV gets you sponsors, which makes the higher-ups happy, you’re lucky people even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to interview you! Minho gets barely any-” Hyunjin continues to press, and it’s Changbins turn to scoff then “That would be because Lee Minho looks about three second off </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> every waking second of his existence! I had a great practice today….Put that in your stupid article!” Changbin hisses, crossing his arms and sitting back again. Hyunjin groans, pushing off of the door and tugging it open “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ten minutes, I mean it” Hyunjin orders, pulling the door shut with a flourish as he leaves. Changbin huffs, groaning into his empty room as he forces himself to stand up. He tosses a hand through his sweaty hair, wincing at how dirty it feels and how his arms cramp with the motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin shoves open the door, marching back through the garage. Members of the crew smile and pat his shoulders as he passes, and Jeongin calls out “Don’t swear at reporters, Changbin, it’s bad for business” The boy teases, and Changbin sticks his tongue out at the little worm without a shred of hesitation. Changbin has an entire heart full of love for Jeongin, he was an absolute pain in the ass but one of the people he looked forward to seeing every day without a shred of doubt. He was part of the Red Bull excellence programme, a Formula 2 junior driver working alongside Jisung to get the ropes of what makes a Formula 1 team operate smoothly….He would be a fantastic engineer and mechanic one day, especially with Jisungs guidance…..But Changbin sees the way he stares at Changbins car, the way his fingers twitch and his eyes widen whenever he watches race footage….The kid wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin is sure Chan sees it as well, and he hopes Jeongin gains the confidence to chase what he really wants sooner rather than later. Yet, everytime Changbin thinks of Jeongin behind the wheel…..He can’t help but imagine the worst, break failure or a corner taken just too wide….The sound of metal crunching as the car collides with the barrier….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin shivers, and his eyes instantly go to where Jisung stands talking to a few other mechanics, pointing between a chart in his hand and something on one of the monitors attached to the wall to his left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin has never feared for his own life, but he can’t say he would be as calm if one of the people he cared for was driving beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin tries to shake the thought, pushing open the side door to the main garage and immediately seeing Hyunjin playing nice with a handful of reporters positioned behind a pull-across gate separating them. Changbin barely has time to put on his best TV-smile before Hyunjin turns to him, wearing a matching and disgustingly fake grin “And here he is! Man of the hour” Hyunjin chuckles, holding his arm out to urge Changbin to step up to the sea of microphones. Changbin winces when he hears the first click of a shutter, and takes a deep breath before Hyunjin asks the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreaded </span>
  </em>
  <span>question “Well, who would like to go first?” And just like that the small crowd of journalists </span>
  <em>
    <span>explode. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They hold out their microphones and recorders, each talking over the next in rapid concession. Hyunjin, ever the professional, is quick to call out over the white noise “One at a time, please! Or we’ll have to leave” He threatens, which thankfully calms most of them down almost instantaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's how Changbin spends the next </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin controls reporters and Changbin answers a hundred different wordings of the same questions over and over again in the words he thinks they want to hear, having to bite his tongue more and more every time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you people have better things to do then stand here and try and trick me into saying something controversial? </span>
  </em>
  <span>God Changbin would simply die to be able to say such a thing, just to enjoy the way their eyes would all blow wide….But he can already </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the whack he’d get from Hyunjin and the scolding from Chan for such a verbal slip up. The politics of Formula 1 is a tangled web of too much money and a string of wicked rumours, and if Changbin has to spew garbage to mindless reporters every day in order to stay out of it….Then so be it. Hyunjin must be able to sense Changbins patience is running dangerously short, as he seems to be weeding out questions, responding with a quick “He has already answered that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span>” when one young report asks him once again about how he feels about Seungmin joining on with Mercedes instead of Red Bull, where everyone apparently expected him to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s smile is beginning to falter, as the exhaustion of a full day behind the wheel begins to eat at him. And then someone asks </span>
  <em>
    <span>the question </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been almost two years since Han Jisung’s crash, and you still haven’t made any kind of comment on that day, why is that?” A young male reporter asks, and Changbin feels his smile slide off of his face, his veins flood with ice, and his fists clench all in rapid concession. Hyunjin steps up, directly in front of the reporter with a serious expression he rarely shows being worn like armour on his delicate features as he makes himself a barrier between Changbin and the man “We have made multiple statements that this is a topic which causes Changbin a great deal of distress, it causes </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of us </span>
  </em>
  <span>at team Red Bull to feel such as way as Jisung is very close with all of us. It has been repeatedly asked that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked about to our driver and yet you all constantly seem to ignore such a simple request, that will be all for today” Hyunjin forces out, icy and stern as he reaches back and presses his palm flat against Changbins spine, forcing him to walk back towards the Red Bull garage. Changbin can hear the reporters calling out to him still, grumbling and whining like a pack of animals as they try to grab one final word from the fuming driver. As soon as they’re back inside Changbin let’s out a huff, and Hyunjin immediately searches for his eyes “Are you okay, Changbin? Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>vultures-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin spits, clearly beyond irritated, and Changbin only shakes his head “It’s alright, Hyunjin, nothing you could have done” Changbin sighs, trying to force some of the simmering anger out of his system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let’s out a small yell, passing his hands through his hair as he does. Changbin shakes his head, sighing as his eyes spot Chan, talking with Jisung and a few of the pit wall Red Ball officials. As soon as Chan catches his eyes, he quickly excuses himself, striding over to Changbin and Hyunjin with Jisung at his heels. “Dealt with the media?” Chan asks, causing Hyunjin to huff yet again “You could say that, yeah” Changbin chuckles. Chan tilts his head for a second, his mouth opening as if he was going to press for the meaning behind Changbins words, but quickly decides against it “I won’t ask” He sighs. “Very wise choice” Hyunjin mumbles, turning to Changbin “You big boys talk car stuff now, I’m heading back to the hotel” Hyunjin sighs, and Changbin responds by nodding at his clearly exhausted manager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turns on his heel almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>dramatically, marching off. Chan doesn’t react at all to Hyunjins exit, which is no surprise as the entire team is more than used to his managers' flare for the dramatic. “So, anything to tell me?” Changbin asks, waving his hand at the stack of papers in Chan’s hand “The lap went well, and the gearbox issues seems to have been resolved….So the only thing left to decide is if we start on soft or mid tires tomorrow for qualifying” Chan asks, clearly already knowing what Changbin was going to say, the same thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>says regarding tires “Why don’t we just use the softs the entire way? They’re faster after all” He asks, making Jisung groan “Softs wear out at double the speed”. Changbin shrugs “I’ll stay off of the curbs” He says casually, making Chan bark out a laugh “You absolutely will not” he says, making Changbin huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, let’s just talk about this in the morning, yes? We’re all tired, plus Minho has been hovering around the front for an </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I'm getting sick of looking at him” Chan suggests, always the diplomat, and Changbin is quick to agree with a nod and a quick thumbs-up. Changbin bumps his shoulder with Jisungs as he goes, making the mechanic stumble “I’m sure Jisung here isn’t getting tired of looking at Minho, right?” He says with a wink, revelling in the way Jisung instantly blushes “Hey! You take that back you </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung hisses, only making Changbin laugh more “And on that note, I’ll take my leave” Chan sighs, turning and waltzing away from the pair of them. Jisung huffs, jabbing a finger at Changbin as he pouts “Why on earth would I want to stare at Minho?” He grumbles, turning to yank the wheel out of Changbins car, fiddling with some of the settings. Changbin laughs again, leaning against the back tire with his arms crossed “Because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love with him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>duh-” Changbin says </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too loudly, making a few members of the crew who are lingering around turn and stare. Jisung gasps, whacking his hand over Changbins mouth “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut the fuck up” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hisses, making Changbin laugh behind his palm. Jisung pulls his hand away with a huff as he drops the steering wheel onto the top of the body of the car “Whatever then, seeing as you’re so adamant on being an insufferable prick I guess I’m just going to have to give </span>
  <em>
    <span>this-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jisung says pompously, pulling what looks like a paper ticket out of his pocket before turning to march away from the car “To someone who deserves it” He finishes, turning his back on Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbins interest is instantly peaked, and he splutters as he runs to catch up to the butt-hurt mechanic. Changbin reaches past Jisungs shoulder and grabs the tickets out of his hand, making Jisung yelp as he whips back around. Changbin scans his eyes quickly over the small slip in his hand “An invite? To some </span>
  <em>
    <span>street race?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin scoffs, looking up with confusion laced in his expression as Jisung snatches them back “A very illustrious </span>
  <em>
    <span>invite-only </span>
  </em>
  <span>street race! They’re all the hype here, and almost impossible to get into, the drivers are apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jisung snaps, and Changbin tilts his head with a cheeky smile “An Australian illegal street race? That’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>special </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing Minho was saying you had planned for tonight?” Changbin presses, and Jisung instantly draws back “I never said anything about it being illegal!” He hisses, keeping his voice low as he leans ever-so-slightly towards Changbin like he’s telling him a filthy secret. Changbin takes the bait and leans in as well, so that both their heads are bowed together “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is </span>
  </em>
  <span>it illegal?” He asks, and Jisung only blinks at him a few times, clearly pondering how to respond. If eventually settles for forgoing a response all together, drawing away from Changbin with a huff “Are you in or not?” He says, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin doesn’t waste a second responding “Oh fuck yes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin meets Jisung and Minho outside of their disgustingly expensive - but company covered - hotel room lobby just past eleven at night. Changbin feels surprisingly alive seeing as he’s been awake since five in the morning, but he guesses a shower and the thrill of sneaking out after curfew like he was a school child again will do that to a man. “It’s not a fucking runway show” Minho scoffs, flicking the collar of Changbins leather jacket with a huff. “You never know who’ll you’ll meet Minho, there’s a prospective sponsor around every corner as Hyunjin says” Changbin says, dripping sarcasm. Jisung groans as he takes in Changbins appearance, pressing his hand against his face as he sighs “You have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Team Red Bull </span>
  </em>
  <span>shirt on, for fucks sake”. Changbin shrugs, looking down at the white logo across the chest of his black t-shirt “We’re supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>inconspicuous” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung adds, letting his head fall back as he groans. Changbin shoves him lightly in the shoulder “No one told me that!” He snaps at his mechanic, but it’s Minho who responds “I can’t believe you needed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be inconspicuous when we're literally going to a fucking illegal street race…..I can see tomorrows headlines now” Minho laughs, swiping his hand across the air infront of him as if reading off a banner as he booms in a truly horrible news-anchor voice “Red Bull driver Seo Changbin spotted at illegal street racing meet! The shame! The horror!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Minho finishes up his dramatic rendition, Jisung looks as if he may pass out “Chan is going to murder me, this is it-” He mutters to himself, pressing his hand to his forehead as he speaks at the ground. Changbin groans, reaching up and snatching the plain black cap Minho was wearing off of his head and shoving it on his own head “There! Now i’m fucking disguised, can we go now?” Changbin huffs, swatting away Minho’s hand as he reaches for his stolen hat. Jisung raises his arms in defeat, turning and marching towards the street “Sure! Fuck it, what’s my life worth anyway” He groans, and the two drivers plot after him, still swiping at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the street Jisung immediately stops, and hails down a cab “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>cab?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho whines, making Jisung narrow his eyes at the Mercedes driver “Oh i’m sorry princess, but a private car isn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>inconspicuous </span>
  </em>
  <span>now is it?” Jisung snaps as he jumps into the front seat of the yellow car. Changbin barks out a laugh, pushing a sulking Minho towards the back door. Minho huffs as he opens it and crawls in, with Changbin close behind him. Changbin briefly registers the address Jisung reads off of his phone to the cab driver, another completely unfamiliar corner of yet another city he had visited countless times for races but never really explored due to Hyunjins iron grip on his schedule. Changbin watches the blurred neon lights of Melbourne pass through his window, ogling as he watches people his age stumble down the street, out of one bar and wobbling into the next….</span>
  <em>
    <span>What a life, I can’t even imagine it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin doesn’t regret his decision to pursue a career in F1 for a second, but can’t help but imagine how it would be to have a life that didn’t require him to take a twenty hour flight twice a week, follow a diet plan that’s fifty pages long and plaster on a fake smile for a thousand cameras every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they seem to leave the city centre, the glowing lights fading away as every building seems to slowly grow further and further apart. When the cab finally comes to a stop, they seem to be in some large industrial area, huge shed-like buildings on either side of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>wide road. Changbin can’t help but smile….</span>
  <em>
    <span>A great sized road to race on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung thanks the cab driver, handing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much cash for their ride, the cab driver looks up with wide eyes, and Changbin reaches over to pat the man’s shoulder as they all get out “If anyone asks, you never dropped a Seo Changbin here” He says, and the mad only nods as he stares between Changbin and the cash. Changbin pats his shoulder again, before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him. The cab zips away from them, and Changbin turns his head to where he can already hear music thrumming. Jisung and Minho are looking in the same direction, where they can all see flashing lights and a large crowd “That looks like the spot” Minho chuckles, throwing his arm over Jisungs shoulder as he tows the mechanic towards the crowd. Changbin lets out a low whistle and jogs to catch up to them, burying his hands in his pockets as he walks beside Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they near the crowd the music grows to an almost unbearable volume, which alone makes Changbins' entire body thrum with excitement. Changbin notices a large gate manned by a team of security guards. As the trio approach the men turn to face them, and one steps out to meet them “I suggest your turn around and walk away from here, gentlemen” He growls, and Jisung quickly digs into his pocket to pull out the piece of paper Changbin had stolen from him earlier “I-I have an invite!” Jisung rushes out, handing it to the man. He eyes them suspiciously as he looks it over, and at the same time another security guard passes a torch over them, making Changbin squint. “Holy shit” the torch-wielding security guard scoffs, as he passes the light back and forth over Minho and Changbin “These two are fucking F1 drivers, Mercedes and Red Bull” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…..Shit </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A painfully long moment of silence passes, and the man flicks off the torch. Changbin is certain his night is about to be ruined, but the first security guard steps back “In that case, go right ahead gentlemen” He says, and Changbins eyes blow wide. Jisung nods quickly, grabbing Changbins wrist as he tows him towards the opening in the wire fence. Minho trots along behind, clearly trying to stand tall as they pass the security. As soon as they’re fully inside the gates, and the security have finally turned away from them, Changbin lets out a long breath. “I thought we were done for” Jisung laughs nervously, an Minho mutters out a soft but weighted “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell” </span>
  </em>
  <span>as they walk towards the crowd. There’s easily a few hundred people mingling here, all holding drinks and laughing loudly with each other. Changbin keeps his head down as Jisung leads them along, but can’t help but lift his head when he sees six cars lined up along what he assumes is the starting line on the wide road….</span>
  <em>
    <span>They start side by side like that? A fucking death wish if you ask me…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>And Changbin instantly wishes he was here to race and not spectate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is insane, Jisung, like something out of a fucking movie” Minho yells over the music, and Jisung only flashes a beaming smile in return….Changbin can see the way Minho blushes even in the neon lights. “It’s gotta be starting soon, c’mon!” Jisung yells out, waving his arm as he leads the two drivers through the crowd. Surely enough, only moments later the music dims and someone stands up on a chair behind the row of cars “We’re getting ready to kick off people!” He yells through a megaphone, causing the audience to cheer and whoop. People immediately disperse, lining up along the sides of the track to watch. Jisung finds them a gap, one hand wrapped around Changbins wrist and the other around Minhos as he pulls them up onto either side of him. They’re only ten or so meters down from the starting line, and Changbin lets his eyes narrow in on the apparent drivers as they speak to the megaphone-dude, who Changbin assumes is the ‘race coordinator’ - for lack of a better word. All the drivers seem relatively young - Changbin guesses mid-twenties, dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts with a few jackets thrown in there along with expensive sneakers. Changbins eyes make it to the end of the line of drivers, the final one catching his eyes….He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>young, </span>
  </em>
  <span>probably around Jisungs age, and seems to keep to himself. Changbin can’t help but hover on the boy….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who the hell has a mullet in twenty-twenty? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin thinks to himself, eyeing the blonde mop of wavy hair the driver is supporting. Out of nowhere Jisung gasps, making Minho curse yet again, and latches onto Changbins arm. Changbin is about to berate him for it, when he notices that Jisung is pointing at the very driver Changbin was staring at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung gasps, making Changbins eyes narrow with confusion as he looks between his mechanic and the street racer “Who?” Minho presses, his own interest clearly peaked. “Lee Felix, you’re gonna think this is crazy but apparently….He’s been signed to an F1 team, I busted my ass to get an invite here just to see this kid” Jisung says, his voice dripping with excitement. Changbin barks out a laugh, crossing his arms across his chest “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>street racer </span>
  </em>
  <span>driving </span>
  <em>
    <span>Formula One? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You really need to stop reading those fucking tabloids, Jisung” Changbin scoffs, and Minho laughs as well. Jisung instantly pouts, narrowing his eyes at Changbin “I knew you’d say that! I never said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, I just said that was the rumour” He huffs. Changbin rolls his eyes, scoffing as he looks away from Jisung and back towards the starting line….Where the mystery driver - Lee Felix - was pulling on a pair of black fingerless gloves, then sliding into the driver's seat of his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin wants to do nothing more than stare at the driver, pick every micro-movement apart to try and find the making off an F1 driver under the surface. Changbin isn't given the chance unfortunately, as once again he hears the same male voice booming from a megaphone "Welcome welcome welcome! To this evening's race!" He booms, and Changbin sees him step out from the row of cars, grasping a green t-shirt in hand. The crowd bursts into a round of loud applause, drunk hollering coming from both sides of the track. The man smiles, seeming to scan the crowd for a few moments "Now our lovely friends down at security told me that we have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>special guests in our midst tonight!" He yells, and Changbin hears his stomach hit his feet….And only moments later he can hear the absolute bitch of a lecture he will surely get from Hyunjin tomorrow when the media get a hold of this. "Shit, what the fuck do we do-" Jisung hisses, grabbing at Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're moments to flee is gone, as the man finds them "Ah! Here they are! Race royalty themselves! Everyone give it up for Seo Changbin and Lee Minho! These two are very famous Formula One drivers if you didn't already know!" He booms, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>instantly </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin sees a shutter go off. "We're </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucked" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho hisses, and Changbin hears Jisung whimper. Changbin sighs, and raises his arm to wave at the crowd "Might as well make a fucking PR stunt out of it then, community outreach or something" Changbin says through his fake smile, making Minho choke "Going to an illegal street race is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>community outreach you fucking-" Minho snaps, but is cut off when the man calls out over the megaphone again 'We're gonna have a nice simple one tonight ladies and gents, three laps, an almost perfect oval" he calls out, and the crowd lets out a low 'oooooh'. Changbin can't help but knit his eyebrows together with confusion…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only three fucking laps? Around this tiny circuit? How do you even overtake-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbins internal ramblings are cut off when the man raises his mouth to the megaphone again "Let's get this show on the goddamn road then, what do you say?!" He yells, making the crowd scream once again. He drops the megaphone then, tossing it to the side as he takes a few steps back, facing the cars. He raised the green t-shirt - their starting flag it seems - over his head, the cars roar to life. Changbin flinches, not used to the gritty and almost savage sound that came out of street racers. It's almost instantly followed by a wave of adrenalin that has Changbin's hands clenching and his eyes widening. Changbin catches sight of Felix through the dim-lit neon street, and is surprised to see him </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It only lasts a second, and Changbin can almost convince himself he imagined it, but then the starting flag is falling and they're </span>
  <em>
    <span>off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take off from the starting line with a chorus of screeching tires, smoke and rubber flying as they launch to life, the wind almost blowing Changbins hat off as they pass. The line doesn't break until around halfway down the straight, then the cars disappear around the corner and out of sight. "That was pretty fucking fast" Minho says, his voice dripping disbelief. Jisung scoffs, craning his head around the corner to try and see the cars "I told you it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>lame" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung chuckles, and Minho and Changbin roll their eyes in perfect unison. When the cars soar past on their second lap the pack has barely broken up, and Changbin manages to find Felix's car sitting comfortably in what looks like fourth place…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hardly F1 material, it seems. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin scoffs, shaking his head and folding his arms as he leans away from the track, almost wanting to laugh at the notion that he even contemplated the idea of any of these </span>
  <em>
    <span>children </span>
  </em>
  <span>racing anything other than these suped-up Honda's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they round the corner again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lee Felix is around three car laps in front. Jisung instantly gasps "There he is! How on earth did he do that on such a small track in less than a hundred meters! There's no room to pass on the outside-" Jisung rushes out, sounding much like a child watching their favourite driver on TV. Changbin and Minho share a pinched moment of eye contact….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung is right, the track is too tight to overtake on the outside….Which means he somehow managed to weave through the cars ahead to get to first and get ahead in less than a hundred meters. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin can't help but think such a thing was impossible, because as far as he knew it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was, </span>
  </em>
  <span>unless of course Lee Felix was some kind of monster…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone I wouldn't want to share a track with. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin tries to push the thought away, lifting his eyes at the exact moment that the boys car rockets over the finish line "And he does it again! Lee Felix is our winner!" The announcer yells out, partnered with the screeching of Felix's car coming to a grinding halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin instantly goes to take a step towards him, wanting nothing more than to rush the street driver and discover what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>he did behind that corner. Changbin is stopped however by Minho's hand wrapping around his wrist "We need to go Changbin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>people could take pictures-" Minho orders, and Jisung quickly agrees. It physically pains Changbin to turn and walk away from that track, away from where a crowd was surrounding the victors car and a mystery maneuver Changbin would likely never uncover. As they make for the security gate at what is now a running pace, Changbin can't help but throw his head over his shoulder to look back towards the track….Where he sees Lee Felix standing away from his car, separated from the crowd with his eyes scanning desperately into the darkness….</span>
  <em>
    <span>He's looking for something…..someone </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin almost stops….When he sees the tell-tall red and blue flash of police lights and the crowd immediately begin to scatter. "Changbin </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung yells out, yet Changbin can't help but stare at Felix….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get in your car, dumbass! The cops are coming-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Felix finds him in the neon lights</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was looking for me? Surely not-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung yanks on the back of Changbins jacket then, causing him to stumble as he turns back around "I don't want to spend the night in a holding cell, do you?" Minho snaps as they run towards the street, Jisung already with his phone to his ear. Changbin whips his head around again as they run, where the crowd has already mostly disappeared and Felixs car is long gone…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin feels a strange sense of disappointment pooling in his chest, one that is soon overthrown with a pure and unwavering sense of dread when he hears Jisungs voice pleading into his phone "Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin I heard you we can explain just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>send a car-".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am so…so….fucking screwed </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come yell at me on twt @_hanjisungie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. t h r e e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so so much for all your support on this fic guys! I'm sooooo excited to write more of this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>is this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Changbin steps foot out of his car at the truly blissful hour of six in the morning, Hyunjin is there with his phone already out and promptly shoves it into Changbins chest. Changbin groans, wincing as he takes the device from his manager's hand. Jisung steps out of the back seat behind him, and immediately leans over to peer at the phone screen over Changbins shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seo Changbin of Red Bull Racing as well as his lead mechanic Han Jisung, and Lee Minho of Mercedes were spotted at local Melbourne street race; could they be sussing out their new rumoured competition, Lee Felix?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin groans as he reads over the savagely dramatic title "And on that note, I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get done-" Jisung whistles, turning to shuffle past Changbin with his head firmly down. Hyunjin is a step ahead of the mechanic, and grabs his sleeve before he can slip away "Oh I think the fuck not, what on gods green earth made you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>think this was a good idea?" Hyunjin hisses, grabbing Changbins wrist with his other hand and towing them both towards the Red Bull hanger "It was just a bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin, don't get your panties in a damn twist-" Changbin sighs, yawning in the crisp morning air and fighting away the headache he was already developing "No Changbin, going to a bar would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>golf </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something that's very much not attending an </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal street race!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin snaps, and Changbin only rolls his eyes as they step into the Red Bull garage. Changbin passes his eyes over his car, already yearning to be behind the wheel with screaming tarmac beneath him. Hyunjin shoves Jisung away, jabbing his finger at him "I'll deal with you later" he snaps, before marching Changbin towards his own small private room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wretches the door open, stepping inside and all but throwing Changbin into his chair. Changbin splutters as he finds his feet, barely managing to stabilise himself on his tired legs before his manager launches into another verbal assault "Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiddin</span>
  </em>
  <span>g me Changbin, really? I've had reporters blowing up my phone since fucking three in the morning because of this!" Hyunjin rushes out, and sure enough Changbin instantly notices the bags under Hyunjins eyes and the way his hands tremble in a fashion that screams caffeine overload. "We weren't there to suss out the kid, I didn't even know who he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>until we got there-" Changbin groans, letting his hands rub over his face partnered with a sigh "But that is absolutely what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks </span>
  </em>
  <span>like! It makes it look like you're worried about some fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>street racer</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hyunjin hisses, making Changbin bark out a laugh "Oh as </span>
  <em>
    <span>if!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can't help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin throws his hands up as a sign of complete defeat, turning and shoving the door back open "I mean it, Changbin, stay the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>away from Lee Felix" Hyunjin says flatly as he retreats, and Changbins eyes instantly narrow "What does that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He's not an actual driver is he?" Changbin calls out, scoffing at the words as he thinks about the prospect of some fairy street racer sharing the track with himself. Changbin drops himself into his chair, letting his head fall back and his eyes shut with a deep breath "Wake me up when I'm needed!" He calls out, not really caring if he was even heard by anyone, as sleep slowly pulls him under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin wakes to the sound of his phone </span>
  <em>
    <span>blaring. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sits bolt upright, gasping as he's yanked from a dreamless yet peaceful sleep. Changbin tries to rapidly blink away the sleep-like fuzz clouding his vision as he fishes his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants, groaning when he sees 'Mercedes Bitch is Calling' on the screen. Changbin answers the phone, haphazardly pressing the device to his ear as he yawns "This better be good Minho, christ" Changbin sighs, forcing himself to sit up in the armchair so he doesn't fall asleep on the phone. "You're gonna wanna see this, come to the Mercedes pit wall" Minho rushes out, pure amusement in his voice. Changbin draws his eyebrows together, groaning when he sees '8:19' on the wall clock. "It's too early Minho, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>me what it is" Changbin snaps, trying to fight away another yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a chance, get over here asshole" Minho chuckles, then promptly hangs up the call. Changbin groans, stamping his feet like a pouting child as he stands up and retreats from his room. The garage is now in full motion, mechanics rushing around and the higher ups barking into a headset or a phone…..or </span>
  <em>
    <span>both. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin waves and smiles politely to those who acknowledge him, making a beeline out of the open garage door and into the equally as bustling pit lane. Changbin waves to a Racing Point driver as they walk past in their aggressive pink jumpsuit…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>What's his name again? Hoshi? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin gives up wracking his brain for the boys name, and instead switches gears to scanning the crowd for Minho. He finds the Mercedes pit wall relatively easily, and trots over, squinting in the Australian morning sun. Changbin doesn't see Minho, but does find his co-diver - Seungmin. Changbin places his hand on his shoulder, making the Mercedes driver leap about a foot in the air and squeal as he whips around "Changbin! You scared the hell out of me-" Seungmin yelps, and Changbin barely acknowledges him as he continues to look for Minho "Seen Minho? He woke me up-" Changbin asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin huffs and crosses his arms, tossing his head to the left "He was loitering around Ferrari, the new boy is here-" Seungmin mumbles, sounding completely and utterly tired of Changbins antics. Changbin on the other hand feels his stomach </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he instantly locks his eyes on Seungmin "Hold on </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin chokes out, and Seungmin only shakes his head as he slides his eyes back over to the monitor he was inspecting before Changbin had interrupted him "Don't ask me, I'm busy" Seungmin huffs, completely turning his back on Changbin. Changbin doesn't waste a moment as he turns and jumps off of the pit wall, jogging down the pit lane until he finally locates the other Mercedes uniform among the sea of bright colours. The wearer of said uniform - Lee Minho - was currently crouched </span>
  <em>
    <span>behind a bin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and peering around it every few seconds. Changbin can’t help but smile at the image of the illustrious and world-famous Mercedes driver in such an utterly hilarious position. Changbin eases up his pace, creeping up to him and crouching down behind him leaning over and yelling directly into the other drivers ear “What are you looking at?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho yelps and whips around, his eyes blown wide as he gasps. Changbin’s laughter is silenced in his throat when Minho slaps one hand over his mouth, using the other to grab Changbins wrist and yank him down to the floor beside him. Changbin yelps behind Minho’s palm, shoving it away and scowling at the Mercedes driver “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho-” Changbin snaps, but instinctevly stops talking when Minho raises one of his fingers to his own mouth and desperately shushes Changbin. Changbin cocks his head, his eyebrows drawn together as he looks at his friend and ex-teammate with pure confusion. Minho drops his finger then, and points around the corner “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispers, making Changbins face contort as he struggles to hold back laughter. Changbin shakes his head and accepts his fate, pressing one hand into Minho’s shoulder and the other into the hot asphalt to lean over the Mercedes driver to look where he was being directed. Changbin didn’t immediately locate what he was supposed to be looking out, and he desperately scans the crowded pit lane looking for something that could warrant Minho hiding </span>
  <em>
    <span>behind a bin </span>
  </em>
  <span>to peak at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a shock of red catches Changbins eye, and he sees the ever so pissed-off looking Ferrari driver - Jae Park - walking down the pit lane, pointing at various things and waving his arms as if he was explaining something to someone…..It’s only then that Chabgbin notices who is walking </span>
  <em>
    <span>behind </span>
  </em>
  <span>him….Lee fucking Felix. Changbin gasps when he sets his eyes on the street racer, dressed in a ‘Team Ferrari' t-shirt and a pair of dangerously tight black jeans. Felix seems to be lapping up every word Jae says, nodding and following his outlandish arm movements with laser-focused concentration. Changbin instantly pulls his head back behind the protection of the bin, looking at Minho with wide eyes “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s-” Changbin whisper-yells, and Minho nods rapidly “Lee Felix, it looks a whole lot like Jisung’s stupid rumours were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho rushes out, and Changbin can do nothing more than sit and blink in shock as the reality washes over him….</span>
  <em>
    <span>So that explains why Hyunjin was so antsy this morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho leans past Changbin to look for himself yet again, convinced he may have imagined it all together. But sure enough there he is, shaggy blonde hair and looking like a kid on their first day of school, Changbin lets out a low chuckle as he shakes his head “Unbelievable, how desperate </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> those lunatics at Ferrari? There’s a thousand capable F2 drivers they could of taken on yet they pick up some </span>
  <em>
    <span>random </span>
  </em>
  <span>street racer with not a shred of experience” Changbin speaks at the speed of light, his head spinning at the memory of Felix in his car….The focus on his face and the way he seemed to keep himself separated from the other racers…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pulls himself back behind the bin, his hands resting on his knees as he looks at Changbin “You reckon he’s trouble?” Minho asks, and Changbin scoffs “Absolutely not, I doubt he’ll make it to turn one” Changbin scoffs, trying to convince himself of the words he says at the same time as easy Minho's clear worry. “I’ll get Jisung to dig into it, he could have been training behind the scenes, it is Ferrari after all” Changbin adds, and Minho nods in agreement “Qualifiers are </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>has he even been formally announced yet?” Minho asks, and Changbin shakes his head “No way, there would be a hoard of media around him if that was the case-” Changbin says, and Minho immediately nods in agreement. The two drivers are so completely and utterly enamoured in their little discussion that neither of them notice when Jeongin approaches them, standing there with his arms folded and one hip jutted out as he looks down at his seniors with pure disbelief on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongin calls out loud enough to catch the attention of everyone in their immediate vicinity, and the sudden sound causes Changbin to </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and flail in unison. He ends up toppling into Minho, knocking the Mercedes drivers flat onto his backside into the bin….Which immediately falls over with a deafening </span>
  <em>
    <span>crash. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin falls only a micro-second after, having been shoved away by Minho in the midst of his own fall, and he ends up sprawled on the other side of the bin with his arms flailing beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho immediately tries to sit up, yanking his legs away from where they had become tangled with Changbins “Jesus christ, what the fuck-” Minho hisses, shoving away Changbins legs as he undoubtedly notices the small crowd of eyes currently laughing at the pair of them. “Jisung wants you, Changbin” Jeongin huffs, then turns on his heel and marches off without another word. Changbin can’t help but chuckle as he looks between Jeongins retreating form and Minho's completely humiliated face. Changbin happens to look the other direction for just a moment….And immediately locks eyes with Felix. Felix and Jae are both looking at Minho and Changbin, with Jae’s mouth open in shock and his expression reflecting something akin to </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgust </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Felix….Changbin is so embarrassed to even be being looked at by him that he can’t begin to process the look on Felix’s face. Changbin catches a lick of a smile on the street racers face, and immediately wretches his eyes away, stumbling to his feet and yanking Minho up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fantastic first impression Changbin…..Truly terrifying competition you are!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Move" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin hisses, shoving Minho in the direction of both of their pit garages. Minho laughs, throwing his head over his shoulder clearly in search of the street racer. Changbin shoves him again "I am literally going to die of embarrassment right here in this pit lane and leave my team </span>
  <em>
    <span>driver-less </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you don't move your ass-" Changbin whisper-yells, which only makes a wicked smile break out on Minho's face "Hey! Lee Felix!" Minho calls out over Changbins shoulder, and Changbin feels his cheeks instantly burn a truly horrifying pink colour "Changbin here is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>fan-" Minho continues to shriek, and Changbin shoves him so hard the Mercedes driver stumbles. Minho - thankfully - doesn't speak again, instead giggles to himself as Changbin marches him down the road, fighting every urge to turn back and seek out Felix. As soon as they pass by the Mercedes garage, Changbin pushes Minho into Seungmin who is loitering outside and chatting to a mechanic. Seungmin yelps as he 'catches' his teammate, looking at Changbin with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Control your dog, Seungmin" Changbin hisses as he marches off, and Seungmin breaks out in a fit of giggles as Minho shoves him away </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Dog?". </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin makes for his own garage, his sleep-fogged mind racing at a thousand miles an hour as he steps inside - and immediately into Chan. Chan startles as his hands settle on Changbins shoulders, clearly concerned as he stares at Changbin "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" Chan asks, cocking his head at his driver. Changbin scoffs "Just</span>
  <em>
    <span> peachy" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin groans, and he can see the exact moment where Chan decides whatever is wrong with Changbin is </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not worth his time. "Right well, Jisung said to prepare for a few laps, today's the last practice before qualifying, think you can manage that?" Chan asks, dropping his chin as he stares Changbin down. Changbin nods, his eyes scanning the garage for his manager. Chan groans, shaking his head as he releases Changbin and walks off to tend to surely more pressing matters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long to spot Hyunjin, leaning against a wall and picking at his nails, now in his full Red Bull attire with a headset resting on his pink hair. Changbin rushes over, and Hyunjins eyes instantly narrow as he spots Changbin "Thanks for turning up, Changbin, you're expected on the track in five minutes-" Hyunjin snaps at Changbin, his arms crossed over his chest. Changbin completely ignores him, which was far from an uncommon occurrence, and leans far too close into his manager's personal space to ask "Is Lee Felix Ferraris new driver? Is that an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing-" Changbin rushes out at the speed of light, making Hyunjin immediately draw back "Really, Changbin? We have much more important things to worry about than </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumours</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" Hyunjin snaps, and Changbin is quick to shake his head "I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>him with Jae-" Changbin whines, making a spectacularly tired smile breaks out on Hyunjins face, partnered with a small puff of laughter before he turns and walks away from Changbin with a wave of his hand "Get your suit on, Changbin, and your head out of the bloody clouds! It's a stupid rumour to sell tabloids and nothing else, I don't blame Ferrari for parading him around like that….He's not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>driver </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin, he's a fucking distraction" Hyunjin calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighs, turning his head and seeing his car being meticulously fussed over….The same wave of nervous excitement washing over him that he got every time he looked at the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's right, I have more pressing things to worry about than…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin turns his head just as he goes to step into his private room again….And sees Jae walking past, and Felix behind him. Changbins breath hitches as he spots him, shaggy hair and looking around at the pit lane like it was the most amazing thing he had ever laid eyes on. Felix turns his head then, and looks over the Red Bull car….and </span>
  <em>
    <span>scoffs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin instantly feels fire pool in his gut as he seems to look down at the car, and a familiar twisting feeling floods his system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So what if he is their new driver…..Just another face to look down at from the top of the podium </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin turns away, stepping into his small compartment with the tingling of fresh competition coursing through his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fantastic lap, Changbin, really good tire management today….If you drive like that tomorrow then we'll be in the front row for sure" Chan yells into the headset, clear excitement in his team principals voice that makes Changbins hands clench around the wheel with a feeling he can only describe as </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan had plucked Changbin from the Formula Two circuit in what he had planned to be his retiring season; like all F2 drivers he had dreamt for an F1 team to pick him up, but his reputation of putting one car after another into the barricades every race had made him a risk to large for any team to bet on. Chan had seen something in him, a raw potential who just needed the right car and a bit of guidance….Chan had taken a chance on him, a chance that he certainly did not take likely. And every time Changbin got to thrust a trophy into the sky from the top of the podium, he did it for Chan, who he owed it all to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighs, another practice session ending on a high note, and lets his hands gently guide the wheel of the car to the left, sticking to the outside wall during his slow-down lap to clear a path for those still practising. Changbin flicks up the plastic visor of his helmet, enjoying the unfitted sound of the engine thrumming around him. It's then that he hears the tell-tale sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>speed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a quick glance has him seeing red. Literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>red, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as a Ferrari car flies around the corning behind him and rockets down the track. Changbin sees the wheels slide out ever-so-slightly, a smidge of oversteer, and can't help but frown….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taking the corners a bit too fast are we Jae? Risky….</span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin shakes his head, making a mental note to tease the older driver for it at the opening night party he was desperately looking forward to that evening. The car rockets down the straight, flying past Changbin at a blinding pace and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Number 55….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The number was plastered on the side of the car….Only visible for a second as it flew towards the next turn…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jae is most certainly not Number 55. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin instantly feels his chest tighten, and he doesn't waste a second before barking into his headset "Who the hell was that?" He asks, hearing no response for a second. He's about to ask again, when the piece of plastic in his ears crackles as Hyunjin sighs on the other end of the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't know, but he just bear your lap time by half a second"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are certain disappointments that Changbin can carry; like getting crashed into in the first lap or being forced to retire his car mid-race due to mechanical fault. He can stomach his own small mistakes, a reminder that he is indeed human and not actually part of his multi-million dollar Formula One car, and accept the consequences of driving recklessly as he hungers for a win. Changbin can take Hyunjins disappointed yet undoubtedly adoring scowl, Chan's lectures full to the brim with race data Changbin can barely understand and being dragged into Jisung's ideas of "fun".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>take though….Is being half a fucking second slower than a mystery driver in a Ferrari, a car he knows for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fact </span>
  </em>
  <span>is mechanically garbage compared to the Red Bull he calls his second home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So to say the least, Changbin is positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuming </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he pulls his car into the Red Bull garage, tugging off the halo ring that protects his head and all but launching himself out of the car before the engine has even stopped humming. Changbin takes off his helmet and dumps it on a bench, yanking his radio receiver out of his ear. Hyunjin meets Changbin halfway as he marches towards the pit wall "Changbin" he calls out, clearly concerned as he takes in the frustration on Changbins pinched expression "What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin-" Changbin hisses, not sure what to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>say. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin sighs "Calm down, okay? I'm trying to find out who it is" Hyunjin pleads with his driver, making Changbin clench his fists...But he nods, trying to placate Hyunjins anxious chattering. Hyunjin grabs Changbins wrist, stopping him from stepping onto the pit wall "I need to see his data Hyunjin-" Changbin snaps, and his manager only tugs at his wrist again "Don't, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan is losing his shit as well and the last thing I need is you turning up to this party tonight with murder on your mind-" Hyunjin all but </span>
  <em>
    <span>begs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying to pull Changbin back towards the garage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough Changbin looks up and sees Chan surrounded by race technicians, his eyes darting from left to right at a dizzying pace as he clearly tries to answer the fifty thousand questions being flung at him…..Questions he probably doesn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>the answer to himself…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Number 55….</span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin huffs, looking up at Hyunjin, whose entire presence is radiating nervous energy….A stark contrast to his almost constant less-than-impressed state of being. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Changbin folds, and Hyunjin instantly breathes out a sigh of relief "Just go to the hotel and try and sleep a bit before the party, I'll send the car for you at around eight….Whatever the hell is going on at Ferrari, I am very sure they're going to make some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>show </span>
  </em>
  <span>about revealing it tonight...Good publicity, which they certainly need seeing as they're getting destroyed on the track" Hyunjin rushes out, and Changbin only nods before he turns and marches back towards the garage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung is nowhere to be seen so Changbin makes straight for his room, slamming the door behind him and immediately tearing free of his race overalls leaving him in only his long-sleeved undershirt and boxers. Changbin pulls on the same black track pants he wore to the track that morning and discards his overalls, dumping them on the chair and blowing his sweaty fringe out of his face. Changbin has his race shoes off only a moment later, and shoves his feet into his sneakers without even bothering to tie them before snatching his jacket off of the rack and making his way back out to the garage. Changbin tries his hardest to smile at the Red Bull staff as he passes by, fighting hard against the simmering rage in his chest. As Changbin exits the garage all together, he catches Hyunjins eyes following him, and his manager flashes him a small and almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile as they lock eyes, and it becomes immediately obvious just how accurately Hyunjin must share his own frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin instantly feels a tiny bit lighter, nodding at Hyunjin as he rounds the corner that leads him off of the pit lane and into the small loading area drivers tend to mingle in. Changbin passes through with his head down and his hands buried in his pockets. He hears the snap of a shutter and instantly cringes, his head flying up to see a photographer quite literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiding </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the bushes. Changbins mouth drops open as he spots the man, but as he is about to turn and stalk away so he doesn't end up punching someone, when a familiar voice calls out; "Hey! No media allowed in this zone you prick!" Minho yells, and Changbin hears the Mercedes driver jog up beside him. The photographer looks as if he may actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit himself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly stumbling and running away from the alley. Changbin sighs, smiling softly at Minho as they continue to walk "Thanks, Min" Changbin says, and Minho only shrugs "Don't mention it, these media assholes don't know when to damn quit it" Minho huffs, then taps Changbin on the shoulder as he veers off to the Mercedes zone "See you tonight?" He asks as he goes, and Changbin nods weakly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And don't you worry Changbin, that Ferrari will be looking up at as from third place at </span>
  <em>
    <span>best…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>No matter who's driving it, that car is trash….You can throw glitter on shit but it's still shit" Minho says, jabbing his finger at Changbin in a very aggressive and painfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho-like </span>
  </em>
  <span>pep-talk. Changbin can't help but smile, nodding at the other driver before turning and walking towards where his car waits for him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need a damn nap….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said "nap" turns out to be an almost six-hour full blown </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Changbin wakes up to his pitch black hotel room face down in his crisp sheets still </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully </span>
  </em>
  <span>dressed in his race clothes. Changbin hears a distant buzzing which he knows instantly is his phone ringing….But the sound is drowned out by his own groaning as he rolls onto his back. The phone stops ringing, only to start again only a few seconds later, and yet Changbin still takes his sweet time forcing his eyes open and dragging his aching torso into a sitting position on the disheveled bed sheets. Changbin swipes at the nightstand, yanking his phone off of it and squinting into the impossibly bright light of the screen in the dark room and…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His clock reads 7:55pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Changbin yelps as he lurches to his feet, swaying slightly as his limbs struggle to wake up. Changbin reads Hyunjins name on the screen as the call rings out again….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin has called me seventeen times. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin bolts for his ensuite bathroom, pulling off his unbearably tight under-shirt and yanking on handle to turn on the shower. Changbin texts Hyunjin as quickly as his hands will allow;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin; I am so fucking sorry I've been asleep for six hours!! I'm showering now you guys just go i'll drive myself, text me the address! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin tosses the phone onto a stack of plush black towels and kicks his pants off, almost falling in his haste. He jumps into the unnecessarily giant shower and instantly winces at the searing hot temperature, scrambling to adjust it. Changbin showers at the speed of light, instantly feeling more </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>with every layer of the day's sweat he washes away. He jumps out of the shower as soon as the last of the bubbly soap has slid off of his legs, and yanks a towel off of the rack to dry himself. Changbin rushes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, pulling open his cupboard and grabbing a clean pair of black jeans, along with his navy blue Red Bull polo he had been given the order to wear. Changbin almost falls over twice trying to force his legs into his jeans, and douses himself in deodorant before pulling on his polo, only to coat it in some expensive cologne Jisung had gifted him for Christmas the previous year. Changbin briefly catches himself in the mirror as he makes his way for his small shoe rack, shoving his hair away from his face and revealing the full force of his undercut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin knows Hyunjin will scold him for it, and he can already hear the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'They're not family friendly!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>rolling off of his manager's quick tongue when he sees Changbin turn up without a jacket on. But as he looks at the twisting lines of black ink that make up the sleeve of tattoos that covers his entire left arm….He decides he doesn't care. Because at the end of the day he can't list one thing that is anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> family friendly about the vicious world of F1….So why should he care? Changbin has his feet in his nicest pair of black platform boots as fast as he can manage, fumbling with his laces. Changbin rushes back to the bathroom once he's finally fully dressed, and grabs his phone from where he abandoned it on the counter, grimacing when he sees Hyunjins text message notifications alongside the time….8:13pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin; You don't pay me enough. The keys to the Honda are waiting for you at the reception desk….You're lucky everyone expects you to be late anyway </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Followed shortly by a second text </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin; and for the love of god don't make me regret letting you get an international licence, save it for tomorrow </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally a </span>
  <em>
    <span>third </span>
  </em>
  <span>text, thankfully containing an address.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin scoffs, laughing as he reads the message and throws open his hotel door, shoving his access card and wallet in his back pocket as he retreats towards the elevator. Changbin steps from foot to foot as he waits a truly antagonising three seconds in the elevator to get from floor sixty to the reception, and basically sprints out of it as soon as the metal doors slide open. The receptionist sees him coming, a smile on her face as she simply leans over the marble desk and holds out a set of keys "Good evening, Mr Seo, drive safe" she says with a thick Australian accent and a polite nod, which Changbin returns as he takes the keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin scans the concierge and the bay beyond the hotel doors for any sign of the media that seems to follow him like a fuckint </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghost, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and is relieved to find nothing. He nods at the security as he passes by, rounding the corner to the private car park reserved for the fleet of luxury sports cars owned for the most part by the swarm of drivers staying at the hotel….Being the nearest five-star resort to the track. Changbin instantly spots the Honda….A Civic Type-R with a matt black wrap, making the red details stand out even in the pitch black. Changbin smiles as soon as he sees the car, and even more so when he drops himself into the driver's seat. It's rare he gets to drive something with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>roof, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet when the engine roars to life as soon as he turns the key….The feeling is the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pushes the gear stick into first at the same time as he punches the address into his phone, grinning when he realises he has a whole eleven minutes of driving time before he reaches the hotel the opening night party is being held at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>would he rather die than take such precious minutes for granted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hotel is an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyesore - </span>
  </em>
  <span>a towering white building with a grand driveway and lined with pillars, looking like something that fell out of a 1920's movie right into the streets of upper-class Melbourne. Changbin pulls around to the front of the grand structure, and barely has one foot out of the drivers-side door when a concierge rushes up to greet him with a smile "I can park it for you, sir" he says, and Changbin drops the keys into his hand with a wink "Have fun, no scratches if you can avoid it" Changbin chuckles, making the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>instantly </span>
  </em>
  <span>flush a bright red colour. Changbin trots around the Honda, fishing his phone from his pocket as he makes his way towards the gigantic double doors thrown wide open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the exterior looks like a miniature white-house, that's where the regal flare dies. Inside the building is packed with the top of the food chain of the Formula One world, alongside the local pedigree from business moguls to runway models dressed to the nines. The entire hall is bathed in neon lights, and the music is so loud that the chandelier overhead trembles with every thrum of bass….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Couture meets night club. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin immediately draws eyes as he squeezes through the crowd, phone in hand as he searches for Hyunjin….Which is rather hard considering his </span>
  <em>
    <span>height. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin notices a small stage in the middle of the grand main room, and dodges waiters carrying trays of glistening Champagne as he searches for his team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice of you to show up" Changbin hears someone call out over the almost deafening music, and his head instinctively whips towards the sound. He immediately deflates with relief when he sees Minho and Jisung standing side by side, Mercedes and Red Bull polos worn respectively by each party. Changbin rushes over to them, plucking Jisung's flute of Champagne directly from his hand and downing it like a cheap shot. Jisung gasps, whacking him on the shoulder "That is probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>eighty dollars </span>
  </em>
  <span>of alcohol you just downed-" he hisses, and Changbin winces as he tastes the liquid on his tongue "Tastes like </span>
  <em>
    <span>piss" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he groans, making Minho bark out a laugh. Changbin peers past Jisung, looking for pink hair "Where's Hyunjin?" He asks, and Jisung shrugs "Couldn't tell you, probably having a nervous breakdown about you in a corner somewhere" Jisung teases, making Changbin roll his eyes. Changbin is about to open his mouth to jab back, when the music cuts and Minho's eyes go wide as he spots something behind Changbin "Here we go-" he groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin whips around, much like everyone else in the grand hall, and feels his chest constrict when he sees Kang Younghyun - better known as Young K or just K if Changbin was feeling lazy - the team principle of Ferrari standing on the small stage, mic in hand and mischief on his annoyingly handsome face. Changbin winces as he taps the mic, drawing the attention of everyone in the room "Good evening everyone!" He booms, looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>directly </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the row of cameras lining the very front of the stage as he does, making Changbin roll his eyes yet again. "I would first like to thank you all for coming tonight for the opening night party of the Formula One 2020 Championship!" He says, making the room lurch into a round of applause and various yelling, Young K lapping up every second of it. "Look at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he's lapping up every bit of media attention he can get….It's been a while since he had something to talk about beside how trash his car is" Changbin scoffs, making Minho choke on his Champagne and some nameless girl beside them flash the Mercedes driver a look of pure disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you'll forgive me for interrupting your evening, but we at Ferrari have some rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting </span>
  </em>
  <span>news to share with you all!" He says with a glint so bright in his eyes that Changbin can see it from across the room….A look he only ever sees on race drivers when they stare down at another from the top of the podium. "Here we go…." Jisung huffs, and Changbin feels his hands ball into fists at his sides. "I'm sure you all got a taste of his ability today at our final practice before tomorrow's qualifying session, and it gives me </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleasure to announce to you-" Young K sweeps his hand to the left of the stage as he speaks, so dramatic that it makes Changbins head hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The newest driver for team Ferrari, and the best kept secret of Forumla One 2020-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room seems to lean forwards, and Changbin hears shutters going off before he has even said the name…..The name Changbin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wouldn't here, because this shit doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>happen </span>
  </em>
  <span>in real life-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet it falls from his mouth, loud and clear and with the echo of a shot being fired in an empty street </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lee Felix!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the sound ricochets off of every wall, tearing through the room. And then the media fanfare </span>
  <em>
    <span>explodes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin stands there with his eyes wide open and his head completely void of thoughts as his vision is flooded with camera flashes in the dim room. Minho mutters a soft "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit" </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Changbin turns immediately towards Jisung "Find out everything you can….I need to know when he has the track to himself" Changbin says to Jisung, and the mechanic instantly nods, turning and rushing through the crowd. Minho shakes his head, disbelief painted clear in his expression under the pink neon lights "This a joke, right? A fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>prank-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho laughs, making Changbin clench his hands impossibly tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now now Felix will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take all of your questions-" Young K speaks into the microphone, making Changbin flick his eyes back towards the stage….Where he sees Felix, as real as day, in a crisp red Ferrari polo with '55' embroidered on the chest, clearly trying with all his might not to squint as his team principal all but throws him to the dogs, allowing Felix to be swallowed by screeching reporters……Changbin almost feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. "Looks pretty real to me" Changbin huffs, still not sure what to make of the sight in front of him. Minho seems to pick up on it as well "Something isn't right here….Where the hell is his manager? Does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>a manager? He looks like he's freaking out-" Minho tutts, watching as Felix grows smaller and smaller as he's circled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin lets out a an almost snarl, turning to get as much distance as he can between himself and the new driver "As if I care" he mumbles, scanning the crowd for Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin doesn't think about how terrified the Ferrari driver looked in the moments before Changbin had turned away….Clearly underprepared and overwhelmed by everything within these walls….Or how Young K seemed to be purposefully allowing his newest toy to be swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't think about Lee Felix, and how easy it would be to pluck him from the crowd and shove him far </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>away from this place….Save him from the glorified dog fight where money was worth more than any amount talent or skill that was Formula One before it sank its claws into him any further </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin does not think about Lee Felix </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin does not </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lee Felix </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin doesn't…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around, and sees Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically </span>
  </em>
  <span>recoiling away from the sea of microphones </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin does not care what happens to….And somehow Felix finds his eyes in the crowd, an impossible coincidence in the swarm of new money grandeur that separates them. Changbin understands then, that Felix has felt the speed of a Formula One car, and therefore he is beyond saving….Racing a car such as the kind they do, is as addictive as any drug….Impossible to quit. Lee Felix was far beyond the point of saving, and destined to drown in a world he couldn't even begin to understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Lee Felix</span> <span>is another car to pass, another fragile dream to crumple, nothing more and nothing less.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will not think about Lee fucking Felix </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin turns away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THEY OFFICIALLY MEET NEXT CHAP YALL I SWEAR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. f o u r</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here she is!! They meet!!</p><p>Pls come yell at me about this fic on twitter!! @_hanjisungie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end it’s Hyunjin who finds Changbin, weaving through the crowd with his phone in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin calls out Changbins name, and a part of Changbin is undoubtedly relieved when he sees the same level of complete and utter disbelief on his manager's face which he is sure shows on his very own pinched expression. Changbin marches over, arms crossed as he goes “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin hisses, and Hyunjin only sighs as he nods towards one of the side hallways, motioning for Changbin to follow. The small hallway offers a barricade from the roaring crowds and the thumping base of the music, and Hyunjin seems to deflate the very moment he’s sure there’s no cameras on them “I didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this, Changbin….I promise” Hyunjin sighs, and Changbin feels the familiar twinge of guilt he often got when he caught a glimpse of just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin was. “Jisungs is going to find out when he has solo practice” Changbin says flatly, making Hyunjins own eyes narrow “Are you kidding me? Changbin, I told you once and I will tell you again you need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave Felix alone-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin scolds him, but Changbin cuts him off with a scoff and a shake of his head “I need to see how he drives, are Ferarri trying to kill him? A fucking street racer in an F1 car-” Changbin seethes, feeling his hands ball into fists at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sighs, sliding his phone away only to use his hand to rub at his face “It looks like it, he has no <em>manager</em>” Hyunjin sighs, making Changbin draw back </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hisses, making Hyunjin chuckle “He’s ‘self-represented’....Poor kid, the media is going to eat him alive” Hyunjin sighs. Changbin huffs and turns back around, where Felix is nowhere to be seen in the thrum of the party. Hyunjin reaches forwards and grabs Changbins arm, making the Red Bull driver turn to face him again “It’s a media plight, nothing more nothing less! They’re losing anyway, might as well get some good publicity out of it-” Hyunjin whines, making Changbin shake his head yet again “A media plight? This kid could hit me on the track and kill me on impact, who the hell are you gonna nag then? Inexperience <em>kills </em>out there, and inexperienced doesn't even <em>begin </em>to cover this kid, he's used to a top speed of 150 <em>not </em>350” Changbin huffs, yanking his arm away. Changbin turns quickly on his heel, stalking away from his sulking manager “Changbin! Wait a damn second-” Hyunjin calls out to him, but Changbin only waves a hand over his shoulder “I’m going back to the hotel, enjoy your stupid party!” He snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin weaves through the crowd again, wincing every time someone drunkenly stumbles into him or flashes a flirty smile….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not in the fucking mood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin once again finds himself looking for blonde hair, a red Ferrari uniform in a sea of black…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me see this kid up close, make sure he’s not just some Ferrari robot-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin turns, and proceeds to run directly into one of said cherry-red polo shirt wearing drivers….However it is not Lee Felix. “Good evening, Mr Seo” Jae says with a smirk, making Changbin roll his eyes as he shoulders past him “Not now, asshole” Changbin snaps at him, his eyes only narrowing as he hears Jae laugh and scamper after him “Where are you going? You can’t be leaving already right? Surely not Seo Changbin the </span>
  <em>
    <span>life of the party-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jae continues to taunt, so Changbin snaps. He turns around and grabs the front of Jae’s shirt, yanking him closer and causing a chorus of gasps to erupt around them. Despite being </span>
  <em>
    <span>manhandled, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jae still has the same mischievous and painfully irritating smile plastered on his face “Stay the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>away from me and-” Changbin catches another flash of red, looking over Jae’s shoulder to see YoungK and Felix only a few steps behind their currently </span>
  <em>
    <span>occupied </span>
  </em>
  <span>teammate. Changbin can’t help but pause….Seeing the new addition to the circuit up close for the first time. He is lean and slightly taller than Changbin, a fact that makes him grip Jae’s shirt just a fraction tighter, and his fair skin is flushed surely from being overwhelmed. Changbin forces himself to look away from Felix, fearing being caught staring, and instead leans in to sneer at Jae “And keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> even further away" </span>
  <span>he hisses, before all but tossing Jae aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin turns and continues to march towards the door, shaking his shoulders to try and ease some of the built up tension there. Changbin is almost at the door when his phone buzzes, and he fishes it out of his pocket to see a text from Jisung;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung; He has the circuit to himself tomorrow from 6am, apparently </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin smirks as he slides his phone away, skipping down the stairs as he makes a beeline for the concierge. Changbin is about to call out for the staff's attention, when he hears a voice call out “Hey!” from the top of the stairs. Changbin pauses, but doesn’t turn….Waiting to see if he’d imagined it. Even over the music spilling from inside out onto the drive, Changbin can still hear someone descending the marble stairs “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice calls out again, firmer this time. The voice is light yet doesn’t waver, and has a curious edge to it….An accent almost. Curiosity gets him in the end, and Changbin turns to see Lee Felix standing a few steps behind him on the driveway. His fluffy blonde hair is mused from the wind, and in the dim light Changbin catches a shimmer on his eyelids….<em>Makeup?</em> Changbin huffs, watching the way the Ferarri drivers chest rises and falls and his hands clench at his sides….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fairy-boy seems to be a bit irritated. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix takes another step forward, and Changbin fights the urge to step back himself “If you’ve got something to say to me, just spit it out” Felix snaps, and Changbin feels his mouth twitch up into a smile at the shaky threat…..And goosebumps rise on his arms at just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>his voice is, completely contrasting his runway-model like appearance. Changbin chuckles, turning away from Felix with a huff “No clue what you’re talking about, now why don’t you go back inside like a good boy-” Changbin teases, hearing Felix trail after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came to my race, why?” Felix bites back, talking to the back of Changbin's head. Changbin only scoffs again “Don’t flatter yourself, I had no idea who you even <em>were</em> until we got there” Changbin sighs, reaching over the concierge desk and plucking his keys from a small rack. Felix shows no sign of giving up, continuing to march after Changbin “Are you really that scared I’ll beat you, is that it?” Felix snaps, a clear challenge in his words. Changbin falters, his pace slowing as he battles the urge to turn around and tear the smart-ass blonde apart. But Changbin sees Hyunjins tired face behind his eyelids every time he blinks, and can only imagine the nightmare it would create for the team if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat the living shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of another driver on the eve of his debut. Changbin stops in his tracks, turning his head over his shoulder so that Felix can hear him loud and clear, but not actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just some </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly</span>
  </em>
  <span> advice, don’t pick fights you don’t have a chance in hell of actually fucking winning, youngblood” Changbin sneers, before continuing to walk towards the VIP carpark….Felix is seemingly wise enough to not follow him any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin only barely catches the words he utters into the night “You have no idea what i’m capable of” Felix mutters, and Changbin relishes in the crackle of a new challenge coursing through his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Game on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbins alarm goes off at the truly unholy hour of five in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet he is dressed and out of his hotel room in a matter of five minutes. The hallways are so silent that the ping of the elevator arriving at his floor is enough to make Changbin cringe. The ride down has Changbins eyelids fluttering and his head ever-so-slightly teetering forwards as lack of sleep makes his limbs feel almost tingly. Once he reaches the lobby, just as desolate as the halls above, Changbin forces his legs to carry him towards the rotating glass doors. The sun is only just beginning to peak over the Melbourne skyline, and a trace of the blistering Australian heat can already be felt in the air. Changbin immediately turns to walk towards the carpark….When he sees a familiar figure. “Good morning, stranger!” Minho calls out, already fully dressed in his Mercedes t-shirt, ready for their last day before qualifying. Changbin groans “What the hell, Minho? It’s five in the bloody morning-” Changbin sighs, walking straight past Minho, who immediately falls into line walking beside Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung told me you were going to spy on pretty-boy, and that’s just something I <em>couldn’t</em> miss out on” Minho teases as Changbin unlocks the Honda, making the Red Bull driver scowl “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>spying” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he huffs, and Minho scoffs as he drops himself into the passenger seat “Whatever helps you sleep at night” He continues to tease. Changbin bites his tongue as he slides into the passenger seat, smiling a little as the car roars to life. They drive in silence for a few minutes, with only the occasional yawn from either of the elite drivers as they stream towards the track. Minho sighs, letting his head fall back and his eyes slide shut. Changbin scoffs at the side, leaning over to shove at the Mercedes driver “Big night?” he asks, making Minho groan, his entire face screwing up as if he’s recalling a bad memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the fucking Ferarri show, dude, they just paraded him around like some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>trophy” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho sighs, and Changbin tries to fight the way his hands clench around the leather steering wheel “There won’t be much to talk about after this weekend, so good for him taking his moment of fame while it lasts” Changbin snaps, making Minho chuckle “Someones confident, it’s a new season…Anyones game” Minho teases, knowing exactly what buttons to push to aggravate Changbin, who flashes him a glare. “That kid has no idea what he fucking walked into here” Changbin huffs, and Minho only shrugs “Who knows, maybe he’s some kind of hidden genius behind the wheel of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>trash-heap </span>
  </em>
  <span>they call a Formula One car” Minho chuckles. Changbin huffs, trying with all his might not to take Minho’s bait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a disaster waiting to happen, inexperience is a fucking dangerous thing” Changbin utters under his breath, believing every word with every fibre of his being. Minho sighs, and Changbin can feel the other drivers eyes trained on the side of his head “I would know” Changbin chokes out, coughing to try and hide the strained edge to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbil will never forget the day, his fourth race ever behind the wheel of a Formula One car, the ghost of the same Red Bull he drives to this day. He was coming off of an explosive final season in F2, winning four World Championships in a row and securing a spot with one of the top teams…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Confidence is a curious thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was misplaced confidence that had him pushing the car he barely knew well past the 300kms an hour range that Sunday, despite Hyunjins pleading in his ear…..It was misplaced confidence that had him go right hand down around a corner with barely any brakes, causing the back wheels to fly around the apex of the turn like the cracking of a whip….Directly into the side of another car. The driver was experienced, over ten years of F1 driving under his belt and had even wished Changbin </span>
  <em>
    <span>luck </span>
  </em>
  <span>before the race….A gesture he had turned his nose up in his childish arrogance. Kim Heechul was one of the few </span>
  <em>
    <span>good men </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the driving scene, always kind and with not a singular hateful bone in his body. Changbins' rushed and painfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>inexperienced </span>
  </em>
  <span>move had given the man only a millisecond to react….It wasn’t enough. He hit the other car, and it immediately flipped, rolling six or seven times through the gravel before colliding with the metal barrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last Changbin heard, three years later, Heechul was finally beginning to regain some kind of feeling in his hands…..But his legs would never so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>twitch </span>
  </em>
  <span>again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin lived with that every day, carried it with him like a wound that never quite scabbed…..The price of inexperience, and the consequence of arrogance. He remembers losing his grip on the wheel from the force of the crash, spinning out and forcing his own car into the barrier at half the speed he had hit Heechul. Changbin immediately felt fire in his veins at a race sacrificed…..And then he looked up. He looked up and saw the warped corpse of Heechul's car planted in a barrier beyond the track….He saw twisting metal and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin remembers the exact moment he realised; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had called out for Hyunjin over the comms - </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hyunjin….Hyunjin he’s okay right? Find out if he’s okay! Fuck!” - </span>
  </em>
  <span>But his manager who was clearly seeing the crash in his monitor was too shocked to even respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin was pulled from the scene, dragged kicking and screaming as ambulances and medical staff flooded the crash sight, the race was canceled midway through - </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me right fucking now that he’s alive! Tell me you fuckers pulled him out!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Changbin sat on the floor of the Red Bull garage and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wailed and cried his throat raw for the entire team to see as Hyunjin did his best to keep the media at bay. Chan had tried to shield Changbin from it the best he could, when Hyunjin got the call….When he told him Heechul was alive….But in a coma, and paralysed from the neck down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shakes his head, forcing away the memory that had cast a shadow over every movement he made from that very moment onwards. The media had forgotten, but Changbin knows for certain that that mistake will chase him to his grave. They finally arrive at the track, the security guards waiving the familiar car into the drivers car park, but clearly confused as to why they were here so early. As soon as Changbin has killed the engine he yanks the key free and all but jumps out of the car, taking in a mouthful of fresh air to try and clear his head. The sound of Minho slamming his door drags Changbin out of his own head, and the Mercedes driver flashes him a week smile as he walks towards the general public entry “Let’s go, we wanna get a good seat to spy” He teases, making Changbin chuckle as he buries his hands in the pockets of his Team Red Bull bomber jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung should already be here, he had some shit to do on your lame car apparently” Minho calls over his shoulder as he launches himself over a ticketing gate, walking towards the entry to a set of grand stands right near the starting line. Changbin sighs as he does the same, rolling his eyes as he jogs to catch up with Minho “You know I really don’t need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>babysat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am very capable of spying on my own-” Changbin hisses, and Minho's eyes widen with a smirk “Oh so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>admit </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s spying then?” He gasps, making Changbins own narrow. Changbin trails after Minho as they scale the grand stands, sitting in the very front row right in the centre….Directly in front of the starting line from above. Changbin feels a burst of adrenaline flood his veins as he looks down the straight, the painted lines on the asphalt marking where each car starts depending on how they placed in qualifying….And the row of red lights suspended overhead. Minho stays standing, leaning on the barrier and peering down and across the track to the pit lane, clearly trying to look into the Ferarri garage...The only one open at this hour of the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin can’t help but chuckle at his friends shameless display of childish actions, reaching up to tug on the back of his jacket when Minho continues to lean over the barrier “If you fall Jisung will have my ass Minho, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mercedes…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>Sit the hell down” Changbin sighs, forcing Minho back to drop onto the steel bench beside Changbin. Minho groans, swatting away Changbins hands, but their petty play-fighting is interrupted when a third voice calls out “Look at you know, huh? A set of </span>
  <em>
    <span>millionaires </span>
  </em>
  <span>fighting like children, it’s shameful honestly” Jisung drawls out as he walks along the walkway, his boots clanging against the metal platform. Changbin doesn’t waste a second flipping his mechanic off, and Jisung only shakes his head as he drops down to sit beside Changbin, yawning in the grey morning light. “Whose fucking idea was this?” Minho whines, and Changbin flashes him a pinched glare “No one made you come!” He hisses, making Jisung laugh on his other side “What do you mean, Changbin! Spying on other drivers is </span>
  <em>
    <span>quintessential </span>
  </em>
  <span>team-building!” Jisung says between bursts of laughter. Changbin only scowls further, waving his arm at Minho “Minho isn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>on our team!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho barks out a laugh then, bumping Changbin with his shoulder “You’re in my old seat, don’t you forget it </span>
  <em>
    <span>youngblood” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho says with a smirk, and a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngblood</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a new word on the scene, one used to describe the newest driver and freshest meat behind the wheel of a Formula One car….Which until last night, had been Changbin. Changbin had worn the title like a set of armour, a pedestal to stand on and a set of expectations to overcome....The rookie, the newbie….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Youngblood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung lets out a low whistle, clearly feeling Changbin tense.”Watch it Minho, Changbin is no longer the newest psycho to willingly get into one of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>death traps” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung chuckles, and Changbin feels himself straighten up hearing Jisung say it, as if he’s achieved something by ridding himself of the title. “You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mechanic! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Isn’t you’re whole job to make the car </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho scoffs, and Changbin throws his head back with a laugh “Maybe your mechanics, Minho….Jisungs job is to make me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fastest, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t mind if I lose a limb or two in the process” Changbin states almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>proudly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sharing a wink with Jisung and making an expression of pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted </span>
  </em>
  <span>disbelief break out on Minhos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho turns his head to bite back, but his words die when the roar of an F1 engine igniting cuts through the silence of the morning. All three of their heads whip towards the sound, all conversation instantly dying as the noise floods their ears. Changbin doesn't miss the way Jisungs hands clench, and despite his friends current life as a race mechanic….His history is behind the wheel, and the instinctive reaction to the sound of a rumbling Formula One engine is one that has not yet left him. Changbin stands as he sees the mechanics pull the tire-warmers off of the cherry-red Ferrari, and the way the engine hums as it's driven from the garage. Changbin sees the number 55 on its left side, printed clear as day, and his hands grip the banister impossibly tighter…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>No more denying it now, Lee Felix is a Formula One driver. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stands only a few seconds later, his eyes wide and his jaw slack as the Ferrari eases out of the pitlane and onto the track at a perfectly reasonable speed. Changbin finds himself leaning ever-so-slightly forwards over the railing, hanging onto every second that he waits for Felix to launch forwards. Jisung stands not long after, leaning on the barrier in a much more relaxed way then the driver's to his left "I haven't got all day, Felix, get on with it" Jisung chuckles as Felix rounds the corner and onto the merging lane that connects the pit lane to the track. Changbin feels himself smirk, the competitive twinge to every bone in his body watching on with laser focus. Minho sighs "This better be worth waking up at five in the morning for, I did not get up before the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sun </span>
  </em>
  <span>just to watch this kid crawl around the track at ten kilometres an-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix puts his foot on the throttle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car launches into motion, the engine growling in perfect harmony with the screech of the tires. All three of them jump as Felix rockets down the straight, approaching the first corner with nothing but confidence "We he sure isn't going </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung huffs, and Changbin catches Minho shooting him a glare that has the mechanic instantly snapping his mouth shut. Changbin feels himself swallow as the Ferarri rockets around the corner, hugging the outside corner before weaving seamlessly to the inside of the next 'S' curve. Minho huffs, blowing out a puff of air as the car disappears from view "That was pretty neat...I wasn't taking corners that quick as a rookie" Minho sighs, and Hyunjin scowls at the red car as it flees "Nothing special, a good take off….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luck" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin huffs, making Minho shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long before the sound of the roaring engine comes close enough for the three of them to hear it again, and all three heads whip to the other end of the main straight, just in time to see the Ferrari fly around the final curve, a smidge of oversteer causing the wheels to slip out and Changbins face to break out in a smirk "Messy messy" he huffs, mumbling to himself as he watches the car speed towards the finish line. Minho bumps Changbin with his shoulder, pointing at the timer suspended above the starting lights "He's going for a timed lap" Minho almost gasps, and Jisung immediately perks up "That's bold, those tires will still be pretty cold-" Jisung says, and Changbin feels his own eyes narrow as the Ferrari flies over the starting line for the second time, triggering the timer to begin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That lap seemed fast, Changbin" Minho says, a serious tone to his voice that has Changbins hands clenching….</span>
  <em>
    <span>It did indeed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin straightens up, not responding as he watches the Ferrari fly around the first corner, taking the inside curve impossibly tighter than the lap prior. The seconds drag on, and Changbin squints into the morning sun as he anxiously awaits the red car to return from it's second lap of the morning. Minho and Jisung do the same, all facing directly at the opposite end of the starting line. The unmissable sound of a Formula One engine returns what feels like only a few blinks later, and the Ferrari whips around the corner….This time without any slipping of the tires….</span>
  <em>
    <span>He fixed his mistake, within a lap….on cold tires….</span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho gasps, and Changbin startles as he flicks his eyes towards the Mercedes driver "Changbin the time-" Minho chokes out, just as the car flies over the finish line at what is easily 300kms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chabgbin's eyes immediately go up to the lap timer…..Which proudly flickers '1:25.21' in glowing green letters. His chest tightens in unison with Jisung choking out a gasp "That's….That's only a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>milliseconds</span>
  </em>
  <span> off of your PB on this track Changbin-" He mutters, barely above a whisper as a blanket of shock settles over the three of them. This feeling does not last long, the searing panic swimming in his chest is almost immediately swallowed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin pushes away from the barrier, shaking his head, Minho seems to sense Changbins rage long before any words leave his mouth, and he's quick to turn and narrow his eyes at him "Changbin whatever the hell you're thinking, I beg you...For the sake of Hyunjins PR list….Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho rushes out, but Changbin has already turned and begun stalking down the small aisle. Changbin hears Jisung trip in his haste to follow him, and he's sure Minho isn't far behind "He's right! It's just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>practice lap </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin-" Jisung calls out, only making Changbin chuckle darkly to himself, passing his tongue over his lips as he all but sprints down the stairwell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was dumb luck, let's see how he does with another fucking car chasing him down" Changbin chuckles to himself, wringing his hands together as he weaves towards the pit lane entrance. Jisung and Minho are hot on his heels, and as Changbin flashes his security pass at the guard Minho reaches out to try and grab him, but Changbin easily dodges it as the three of them march down the alley that runs adjacent to the pitlane. "You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to get in a car right now, Changbin-" Jisung snaps as they round towards the Red Bull garage, and Changbin turns to flash him a wickedly serious expression "You bet your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am-" Changbin hisses, making Minho cross his arms with a smirk "You wanna get murdered? Is that it? Chan will literally beat you to death if </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>happens-" Minho chuckles, clearly in pure disbelief as he stalks after Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't stop me" Changbin growls, shoving open the side door of the Red Bull garage and immediately feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight of his car….Covered in a navy blue Red Bull cover. "Jisung, get the cover off" Changbin huffs, shouldering off his jacket as he makes for his small side room, leaning in only to grab his helmet….</span>
  <em>
    <span>No time for a jumpsuit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung hasn't moved from the doorway, his eyes wide open as he watches Changbin throw his jacket aside "I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>take orders from you, we could both be fired for driving without principal permission-" Jisung hisses, and Changbin scoffs, pulling his helmet on as he yanks the cover off of the car, smiling to himself as he marvels at his car “You won’t tell if I don’t, right?”. Changbin turns to smirk at Jisung as he reaches past his mechanic to flick on the lights, and presses the button that makes the garage door begin to creek open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung only shakes his head, watching Changbin zip around with wide eyes. Changbin grabs his steering wheel from it's place and slots it into place, flicking his legs over the safety halo and sliding into his seat….His jeans sliding against the smooth vinyl of the seat, and the muscles in his arms twitching under the sleeved of his black t-shirt as he slots the wheel into place. The car rips to life with the flick of a switch, and Changbin flicks his visor down. Minho is car-side in second, leaning into Changbins field of vision "At what point are you gonna drop this, Changbin? You're not even gonna warm you're fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tires?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho snaps, and Changbin only flicks his wrist to shoo away the Mercedes driver "This isn't worth it, Changbin, you need to calm the hell down-" Jisung calls out over the thrumming of the engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His plea falls on deaf ears, as Changbin pushes on the throttle and pulls out of the garage on ice cold tires with venom coursing through his veins…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>No fucking rookie will be touching my damn PB. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As Changbin turns down the pit lane, he catches the pit team only a few doors down at Ferrari with their mouths wide open at the sight of the Red Bull car, and Changbin can't help but smirk….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't mind sharing do we, lads? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin chases the end of the pit lane, fidgeting around as adrenalin floods his senses. As soon as his front tires so much as brush the line that marks the end of the pit lane, he presses his foot flat to the floor, giving the throttle every inch it will allow. The tires screech, and Changbin instantly smells burning rubber through the filters in his helmet. He rockets down the pit late…..150kms….200km….250kms….Changbin shivers as the bare skin of his arms burns in the icy breeze caused by going so fast. Changbin turns his head as the end of the merging lane grows closer and closer…...</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s like fate itself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red Ferrari is almost perfectly lined up with his Red Bull, flying side by side as Changbin flies towards the end of the merging lane. Changbin gives the new kid a break, easing on his peddle so that he slots in barely a meter behind the Ferrari. Changbin instantly feels his drag dissipate, riding in the tailwind of Felix's car. Felix goes immediately to the outside of the first corner, swerving around the second to bring it back tight on the inside as they both fly towards the second straight….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Picture perfect technique, Felix, straight from the handbook. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin grips the wheel impossibly tighter with his bare hands, feeling the wind bite at his skin….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Predictable. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin goes wide as soon as they’re on the perilously short second straight, slamming on the accelerator with his DRS wide open as he takes the Ferarri on the outside. The open tail gives him an additional push, letting Changbin close the door on Felix into the third corner, edging in front every so slightly as he hugs the inside edge of the fourth, feeling sparks fly as his back end drags over the curb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix does not relent, but Changbin celebrates his overtake by flashing the rookie a firm middle finger as he takes the lead by half a car's length, with the Ferrari dangerously close to the inside side of his car. Changbin can hear nothing but the dull sound of the engine screaming through his helmet, drowned out further by the puffing of his own laboured breathing…..It’s almost scarily silent, not having someone barking orders into his ear piece, and Changbin almost feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the moment. His moment of strange melancholy is interrupted when Felix presses forwards on the inside of the next turn, not hesitating to push Changbin back onto the crub. Changbin swears, groaning as he’s forced to brake ever-so-slightly to stop his suspension from being ripped to shreds. Changbin falls behind again, but by turn nine and ten they’re once again neck and neck…..Changbin heaves, his entire body thrumming with tension and his eyes laser focused on the track ahead, blocking out the flashing lights of his monitor and the streak of red in his peripheral vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they approach turn eleven it’s clear Felix thinks he has him, taking the inside and pushing hard into the slight bend….But Changbin is well prepared for it. He yanks his wheel to the outside, pressing down with </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>to much accelerator for such a corner, and flies past Felix on the outside. The Ferrari swerves to miss him, losing precious seconds as they approach the final corner. Changbin is back in front, and can’t help but let out a loud “Yes!” As he straightens up from the maneuver….</span>
  <em>
    <span>They don’t fucking teach you that in driver school. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They take corners thirteen and fourteen with the Ferrari biting at the Red Bulls heels, but Changbin gives the rookie no window to overtake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he sees it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbins front left tire has a gigantic blister, a flat spot that casts a shadow over his smooth Perelli wheels. His eyes go wide, and as they approach the final straight Changbin flicks his eyes to the left, seeing the Ferarri creeping up on his inside….</span>
  <em>
    <span>No fucking way…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin slams on the accelerator, and the wounded tire spits up smoke as the flat spot repeatelt worsens with every rotation. Changbin eyes the finish line, refusing to yield as the Ferrari lines up beside him…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>A hundred meters…..Fifty meters….</span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin gives the car everything he can, his foot flat to the floor as the small screen on his wheel screams warnings at him, flashing red. Changbin looks to his front right wing, and sees the Ferraris wing less than ten meters from lining up with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot lose here</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The finish line races towards them….The two cars are almost perfectly lined up, with only centimeters separating each front wing…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty meters…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin sees the Ferrari just pull ahead, and feels his heart sink in his chest, then only moments later….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ferrari flies to the right, the tires screeching as Felix slams on the breaks, rocketing off the track and onto the grass. Changbin flies over the finish line, half a car length ahead as the Ferrari veers, showering the track around it with streamers of shredded tires…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>His front right tire had exploded. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin brakes, his mind instantly swimming as he loses sight of the Ferrari in his peripheral vision. He tries his best to slow gradually, not wanting to risk damage as he comes to a slow stop around the second corner. As soon as the car has stopped Changbin is out of his car, yanking his helmet off as he stumbles away from his car on shaky legs, leaving the engine rumbling. Changbin can’t see the Ferrari from where he stands, and his walk slowly develops into a jog as his throat closes up…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t go into the barrier, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin fights the memories that threaten to fog his vision, his chest rapidly rising and falling as he rounds the corner and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ferrari is planted in the grass, but a meter short of the metal barricade….Resting there unscathered besides the shredded remnants of the tire….And Lee Felix is standing beside it, perfectly unharmed. Changbin heaves a sigh of relief, stopping to turn back towards his car, trying with every breath to fight off the very-near anxiety attack he just narrowly dodges. Changbin doesn’t get far, before he hears Felix call out “Hey! What the hell were you doing?” Felix yells, sounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>less than impressed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin looks over his shoulder to see the Ferarri driver jogging towards him, leaving his helmet abandoned in the grass beside his car. Changbin chuckles, turning back to walk down the track “A bit of fun, kiddo, don’t get your panties in a twist-” Changbin scoffs, as Felix rushes up to power-walk beside him, Changbin doesn’t even bother to turn his head to acknowledge him as Felix stares daggering into the side of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a kid, Changbin, I’m twenty!” Felix snaps, making Changbin flash the Ferrari driver one of his long-since perfected flirty grins “We on a first name basis now? Damn, you move fast kid….I kinda like it-” Changbin scoffs, and revels in the way Felix's </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>pissed off expression is completed with a dusk of pink to his cheeks. “This is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>private </span>
  </em>
  <span>practice session!” Felix continues to rage on, and Changbin tilts his head at him “You didn’t seem to care much when you all but shoved me onto the curb….Seems to me that you’re only pissy because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin teases, turning back to stare off at where his car lies waiting in the middle of the track ahead. Felix barks out a laugh, shaking his head “If my tired hadn’t blown I would have overtaken you, and you damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it-” Felix hisses, and Changbin flashes him a wink “Guess we’ll never know, what a shame” Changbin sighs, dripping pure sarcasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix stops with a scoff, standing still on the track as Changbin continues to leisurely waltz back towards his car “You saw my lap time and got scared, didn’t you?” Felix calls out, and Changbin tries to fight the way his hands clench, and his step falters “No one is scared of you, youngblood, and especially not me….Did I not just prove that to you?” Changbin seethes, baring his teeth at the empty air in front of him as he strides away from the Ferrari driver. Felix scoffs again “What the hell does that even mean, youngblood?” Felix asks, and Changbin turns to walk backwards as he shouts back an answer “It means </span>
  <em>
    <span>rookie, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re the dictionary definition of inexperienced….Take my advice and stay the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>away from Formula One, before you get yourself or someone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin barks, turning back around to march towards his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t miss the way Felix's face falls when he says it, and the way his own chest seems to stutter at the dejected look on the Ferrari drivers face. And then he remembers he was pretty much the exact same age as Lee Felix when he caused the carnage he did, with the same fire in his gut and hunger for victory….</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not worth it…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin had years of driving experience, coming up the ranks in Formula Two and Three, all the safety training in the world….Yet in the end, none of it mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin puts as much distance as he can between himself and the ticking time bomb that is Lee Felix. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DRS = Drag Reduction System, it's basically when drivers open the flap of their wing to let air past and make them faster, but there's only certain circumstances you can do it in!!</p><p>Pls come yell at me about this fic on twitter!! @_hanjisungie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. f i v e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this took so long.....I'm adjusting to the new demands and kind of insane hours of my new job, I promise I'll adjust!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Changbin turns up at the track again that afternoon, the same fire in his chest that Lee Felix had started only hours earlier was now burning impossibly brighter as the qualifying rounds grew closer and closer with every passing minute. Changbin had spent the last few hours desperately trying to clear his head in the almost suffocating four walls of his hotel room, and those efforts were still continuing now that he was walking down the pedestrian lane adjacent to the pit garages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't exactly going </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say the least </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin spots a cluster of journalists lingering at the end of the lane way, and immediately side steps, almost stumbling as he redirects his route to avoid the always bloodthirsty F1 media. Changbin sighs as he weaves down a small side alley behind the garages, bustling with crew and mechanics from a slew of teams. Almost all of them look away from Changbin as he passes, and in return the Red Bull driver buries his hands deeper and deeper into the pockets of his team jacket as he scurries towards the back door to his own garage. As soon as his hand comes into contact with the smooth metal door handle Changbin breathes a sigh of relief, pushing it open and slipping inside the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately </span>
  </em>
  <span>met with Hyunjin and Chan standing side by side, arms cross and </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder </span>
  </em>
  <span>painted clear as day on their faces under the blinding white lights of the garage. Changbin immediately stumbles backwards, and in a blind panic turns to retreat back through the same door he only just entered "Sorry! Wrong door-" he anxiously chuckles as he reaches for it, but his foolish attempt at an escape is instantly cut short when Hyunjin reaches forwards and grabs the back of his jacket, yanking him back inside. The door shuts with a slam and Changbin very barely manages to stay on his feet as he whips back towards his seething manager. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did I say?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin spits, and Changbins mouth rapidly opens and closes as he falls very short while wracking his brain for some kind of excuse "W-What? No idea what you're talking about?" Changbin stammers out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan sighs, pinching his eyebrows together with his own hand as he looks to the ceiling as if it has all the answers to how to parent the rouge child he has as a driver. Hyunjin takes a step towards Changbin, using the few inches he has over him to lean over him "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>raced him…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>In a </span>
  <em>
    <span>private Ferrari practice….</span>
  </em>
  <span>With not one singular Red Bull crew member </span>
  <em>
    <span>in sight" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin whisper yells, speaking as if he barely believes a word he's saying even as it leaves his mouth. Changbin draws back, rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugs "It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly </span>
  </em>
  <span>lap-" Changbin says nonchalantly, and Hyunjin doesn't even let him finish his pathetic attempt at an excuse before throwing his hands in the air and turning on his heel, marching off "I'll let you handle this one, Chan, I simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> handle this quantity of bullshit without at least half a bottle of wine in my system" Hyunjin barks as he retreats, and Changbin barely holds a bout of laughter back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan cocks his head at Changbin, raising his eyebrows as he looks at the Red Bull driver with nothing but disbelief twinged with exhaustion "I should fire you, I really should" Chan sighs, and Changbin instantly breaks out his biggest pout "I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>appreciate it if you didn't do that" Changbin whines, making Chan roll his eyes with yet another sigh "Pull that shit again and your seat is Jeongins, got it?" Chan groans as he turns to walk away from Changbin, who deflates almost immediately "Would you believe me if I said it was Minho's idea!" He calls out, and Chan doesn't even bother to turn around as he walks off towards a team of officials clearly waiting for him. Changbin catches movement in his peripheral vision, and turns to see Jisung standing there with grease smeared across his face and one hip jutted out "Minho, really?" He scoffs, and Changbin sneers at him before turning and marching towards his own private room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Changbin is inside he dumps his backpack on the ground, his team jacket following closely behind. Changbin pulls off his cap and cards his hand through his hair before putting it back on with a huff. He plots to the end of the narrow room where his gym mat is still spread out and instantly gets started with his pre-race warm ups, stretching and enjoying a few brief minutes of silence as the first qualifying session of the season grows closer and closer. Changbin wouldn't say he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but anticipation coils around him, tightening and tightening as he counts his own breaths like the hands of a clock ticking. Qualifying was a different breed, nothing like racing….If you screwed up the first round there was no coming back from it, you're out….Stuck at the back of the grid for tomorrow's race. Changbin hears Chan's words in his head </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Start the season strong, set the momentum, and keep the pace"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keep the pace from last year. The undertones to his team principles words go unsaid, everyone expects Changbin to win back to back….To keep Mercedes at bay….Changbin feels that expectation not like a weight on his shoulders, but instanted like a pair of eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly </span>
  </em>
  <span>on him, someone or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> lurking just beyond his scope of vision yet every time he whips his head towards it he can never quite catch it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin is sure no one else must understand the feeling, but then his mind jumps….He thinks of blonde hair and cherry red cars, and the ghost of </span>
  <em>
    <span>expectation </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting around every corner.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighs, shaking his head as he gets up off of the floor to stretch his arms up towards the ceiling, squeezing his eyes shut as he forces his stiff back to loosen up. Like clockwork, as soon as Changbin has allowed his arms to fall and go limp at his sides, his door is being pulled open. Changbin turns his head slowly towards the door, where Hyunjin stands, looking directly through Changbin as if he couldn't care less "You need to talk to Fox Sports before the first session starts, get your suit on and let's go" Hyunjin says flatly, and Changbin feels his heart sink at the cold tone in his managers voice. Changbin sighs and takes a step towards him, but Hyunjin has already turned to leave "Hyunjin, wait-" Changbin calls out, guilt pooling like ice in his chest. Hyunjin doesn't turn back, but utters as he leaves "Whatever you have to say, can wait" he mutters, and the door shuts yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin swallows a lump of anxiety, but nonetheless does as he was told. He quickly strip's out of his clothes, trying his hardest to ignore the way his hands tremor ever so slightly as he pulls on his skin tight under shirt followed by his race jumpsuit which he zips up all the way. Changbin leans down and grabs his tracing trainers, slipping them on and making for the door with his head down. Changbin pushes the door open, stepping back out into the garage and letting it swing shut behind him. Hyunjin is there waiting, headset worn over his Team Red Bull cap and his pink hair poking out from underneath. Changbin offers his manager a small smile, which isn't returned as Hyunjin pushes off of the wall and walks towards the open garage roller door leading onto the pit lane. Changbin sighs and jogs to catch up to his manager "Hyunjin I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin calls out to him, and Hyunjin only shakes his head, looking straight ahead as he marches forwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The funny thing is you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>say sorry, then almost immediately you pull the same or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> stunt" Hyunjin huffs, and Changbin takes another wide step until he's shoulder to shoulder with his manager "I really am sorry this time, Hyunjin, Felix did a quick lap and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>panicked, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know I've probably created another PR disaster for you and I-" Changbin rushes out, but stops when Hyunjin slams on the breaks, coming to a complete stop in the pit lane and looking at Changbin with wide eyes. Changbin startles, stopping as well and looking back at Hyunjin "Hyunjin? What-" Changbin stammers, only to stop again when Hyunjin shakes his head "You think I'm upset because what you did was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad publicity?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin breathes out, something simmering in the question that makes Changbin blink rapidly as he claws for the hidden meaning in the question. Changbin comes up short, and ends up just shaking his head "Yes? What else would it-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjins eyes soften ever so slightly, and he takes a long step towards Changbin "You could have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously hurt" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin breathes out, and Changbins eyed instantly widen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cold tires, no warm up, not one </span>
  <em>
    <span>shred </span>
  </em>
  <span>of protective gear and no one on the head set to spot you or guide you…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>could have happened and no one would have been there to-" Hyunjin cuts himself off with a small choked noise, but Changbin hears the end of the sentence hanging in in the space between them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one would have been there to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>save you </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sighs, shaking his head as he looks up at his managers, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiotic that it never crossed his mind that Hyunjin was so upset because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Hyunjin, I really mean that….I was pissed off and made a truly stupid choice even by my standards" Changbin sighs, trying to show just how genuine he was about this apology. Hyunjin sighs, turning to keep walking down the pit lane, and Changbin immediately scurries along beside him, searching for any sign that Hyunjin accepts his apology. Eventually Hyunjin sighs, and at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the tension seems to leave him "You were there, you saw Jisungs crash…..Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>make me go through something like that again, got it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin shivers, and nods, pushing away memories of that day before they can flood his senses. He was still in the mentoring programme then…...A reserve driver watching from the side-lines when he wasn't racing F2….He saw the crash on a hundred monitors and screens in the Red Bull garage, he heard the silence that washed over when every person in the room saw the live footage….Changbin thought for certain he had just witnessed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>death…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin was Jisungs manager then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin only remembers one thing over the white noise of shock….Minho was screaming so loud into his headset out on the track - Driving the other Red Bull car - That Changbin could hear his voice through the headset of the mechanic standing next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Was that Jisung? Someone tell me right fucking now if that was Jisung!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had lost the ability to speak, to aid his driver in the panic that gripped Minho in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Chan! Chan please! Tell me he's okay! Fuck….Fuck! Tell me he's fucking ALIVE!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin does his absolute best to think about that day as little as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin takes Hyunjins words as a truce if not an apology, and he takes them very much to heart as he follows his manager down the pit lane and towards the line of media that awaits him. Changbin shakes his shoulders to try and rid himself of the tension that resides there, and sticks close to Hyunjin as they approach where the hoard of pocket microphones and cameras that await him. As they approach Changbin spots another driver who is seemingly finishing up with his interviews, a McLaren driver named Johnny who had always made Changbin rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>irritated. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny smiles and waves at Changbin as he passes, his manager - Taeyong - trotting along behind him with an equally friendly smile on his face. Hyunjin waves back, and Changbin does his best to pass his grimace off as a smile. Hyunjin sighs, side-eyeing Changbin "He has never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>done anything to you, Changbin" Hyunjin scolds him, and Changbins scowl only worsens "People shouldn't be allowed to be that tall, it should be fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>forbidden-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let's out the longest sigh yet for the day, and turns back towards the media as they approach. Changbin flinches as the first shutter goes off, and Hyunjins hand rests at the centre of his back in the way he always did…..A way for Changbin to ground himself when he gets overwhelmed. Hyunjin addressed the line of reporters with a tight smile, a rehearsed version of politeness "Well then….You all know the drill, one at a time and-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin doesn't even get to finish his sentence before the first journalists calls out, leaning over the barricade and stretching his pocket recorder out towards Changbin "Where do you expect to qualify today, Changbin?" He asks, and Changbin can't help but first "Poll….Duh-" Changbin huffs, trying to pass it off as a scoff as Hyunjin shoots him daggers. The next reporter is quick to jump in "You experienced great success at this track last year, and you seem hopeful for a similar result this year….Would you say it's going to be an easy weekend for you?" She asks, and Hyunjin shoots Changbin yet another warning glance. Changbin sighs, leaning forwards "I am confident yes but I never go into a race expecting it to be easy, the car is in great shape and I'm feeling good but….If you think like that you get blind sighted, I'll be giving it my all I can tell you that" Changbin responds clearly, and the reporter nods as if he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she wanted him too, and that alone makes Changbins hands ball into fists at his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think are you going to be your biggest competitors this year, Changbin?" Another man asks, and Changbin can't help but laugh "Same as last year….Lee Minho in that Mercedes, he's getting a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>dissatisfied </span>
  </em>
  <span>with second place, he's going to be on my ass this whole season and I am very much prepared for that….Beyond him I'm keeping my eyes on the Renault boys, Jungkook and Tae, they get faster every race, they'll be dominating the mid-field and chasing that third place-" Changbin responds, but is cut a tad short by the next rapid-fire question. "Lee Minho is a good friend and mentor of yours, that much we all know….If it came down to it do you think you could overtake him, or would your friendship cloud your judgement?" A reporter from further in the back calls out, Changbin scoffs yet again "I think I wouldn't hesitate to overtake my own </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho and I are very close….But we know how to separate our on the track and off the track lives" Changbin responds, smirking as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't see Lee Felix from Ferrari as a threat then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin goes ridged, and Hyunjins hand grips at his race suit from behind "We will take no questions about Felix or Ferrari, thank you-" Hyunjin calls out, but Changbin cuts him off "I think Lee Felix should stick to Subaru's, and after today I will be very surprised if he steps foot in a Formula One car again" Changbin snaps, and instantly regrets it when he hears a few small gasps from the peanut gallery. Hyunjin doesn't get a chance to scold him, when another voice joins the fray "Now now, where's your </span>
  <em>
    <span>sportsmanship?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin turns to see Jae standing only a step or two behind, his race suit hanging around his waist and proudly displaying the sponsorship logos plastered to his under-shirt….With Lee Felix standing just behind. Changbin can't help but let out a small gasp when he sees the rookie driver, in his full Ferrari driving suit zipped all the way up, looking directly at Changbin. Changbin diverts his eyes instantly….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking caught staring, fantastic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin steps in front of Changbin, clapping his hands to draw the attention of the media "Thank you for your time everyone, but I think that will be it for the day….We'll be happy to take further questions after qualifying….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that Hyunjin pivots on his heel, dragging Changbin with him and all but shoving him away from the line of reporters. Changbins eyes flick to Felix once again, and find the Ferrari driver once again looking directly at him….His honey brown eyes tracking Changbin as he's manhandled by his own fairy of a manager. Changbin instantly feels his cheeks heat, and he shoves Hyunjin away "I do think I can walk on my own </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks very much-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin hisses, flicking his head over his shoulder once again to find Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at him, but the Ferrari drivers gaze instantly darts away when he meets Changbins eyes. "Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin huffs, but Hyunjin clearly doesn't hear it "If you could kindly </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>picking fights in front of the media I would really appreciate that" Hyunjin snaps, making Changbins mouth fall wide open "How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that picking a fight?! Fucking chicken little had a go at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me-" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turns around to shoot daggers at Changbin, making him snap his mouth shut "Let's just focus on qualifying, how about that?" Hyunjin hisses, and Changbin nods quickly. His eyes slide to the left, beyond the metal fencing and to the track which seems to be calling out to him…..A pull that never quite leaves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A strong start…..We need a strong start</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin feels his hands ball into fists </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let's give them something to fucking talk about </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin feels the wheel slot into place with a soft 'click', and gives it an experimental wiggle just to make sure it's secured. Mechanics are rushing around where he sits in the car, double and triple checking every fine detail before they send Changbin out for his first round of qualifying. Changbin ducks down ever so slightly, peaking under the halo of metal that surrounds the cockpit through the open slot of his helmet to try and locate Jisung. He's easy enough to find, standing with Chan at the open mouth of the garage, his arms waving as he talks at what is almost certainly a thousand kilometres an hour. Chan is nodding, his eyes narrowed and focused as he listens to their head mechanic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qualifying always put Jisung especially on edge, and Changbin will be the first to admit that in a lot of ways qualifying was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous than the race itself. In a race you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>your competitors, see the sparks flying as the car in front of you hugs a curb….Something to chase. In qualifying there is no way to really know who is your closest competition, you're racing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clock</span>
  </em>
  <span>….That fear of slipping back into the cut-off zone without any idea that you had is a feeling that nags at even the most mentally tough of drivers. There's no way to predict the lap time of the driver who went before you, therefore most drivers tend to lose their cool ever so slightly….Push harder, make more brash decisions….Racing the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin tightens his grip on the wheel beneath his black leather gloves…..There's usually less than a second between poll position and tenth place. Changbin must lose himself for a moment, between the thrum of the engine and the buzz of life around him, because when Hyunjins head pops into his field of vision out of nowhere Changbin yelps like a child. Hyunjin instantly giggles, reaching over to slap Changbins visor down "Ready to go?" Hyunjin asks, and Changbin nods, shaking his shoulders as he looks away from his manager. Hyunjin flashes Chan a thumbs up, and like clockwork the mechanics lurch into motion again. The tire warmers are pulled off and the car lowered, and Changbin eases his foot onto the throttle to crawl out of the garage. Hyunjin walks alongside the car until Changbin pulls out onto the pit lane, flashing Chan a thumbs up as he crawls towards the end of the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Radio check, radio check" Hyunjins voice speak clearly into his ear from the small receiver nestled there "Loud and clear, Hyunjin" Changbin responds, his voice muffled from his helmet. "You know the drill, we're gonna do two warm up laps then go for our first timed lap. Don't go for anything show stopping okay? We just need to make the top ten, get to the next round" Hyunjin instructs, and Changbin can't help but scoff "I have a feeling I won't struggle with that, Hyunjin" he chuckles, and hears Hyunjin sigh on the other line "Such arrogance….Drive safe, I fucking mean that" Hyunjin said softly, and the light at the end of the pit lane goes green. Changbin presses his foot flat to the floor, sending the Red Bull screaming down the pit lane "Need I remind you of </span>
  <em>
    <span>tire preservation, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin" Chans voice joins the fray, and Changbin laughs as he merges onto the track "It's three laps, I think they'll manage"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan sighs as Changbin begins to weave, zig-zagging all over the track to warm his tires as fast as possible while still maintaining a comfortable two hundred kilometres an hour. It doesn't take long before Chan speaks up again "Okay so Haas, Williams, Alpha Romeo and Sauber have already done their laps….Nothing much to be concerned with there" Chan says, and Changbin only sighs in acknowledgement….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh to be at the bottom of the grid, I simply can't relate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan clears his throat and continues to talk "And Racing Point, Renault and McLaren should be finishing up soon so watch out for them, they're all on timed laps" Chan says, and Changbin feels his back tense ever so slightly "Any times you can tell me there, boss?" He asks, his voice tight, and it's a few seconds before Chan responds "Negative, nothings been made public yet" Chan tells him, and Changbin feels the tension build ever so slightly further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to be sharing the track with our lovely friends Mercedes and of course….Ferrari" Chan sighs, and Changbin immediately smirks "Playing with the big boys now, Felix" Changbin chuckles, and Hyunjin immediately perks up "Don't you</span>
  <em>
    <span> dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>start with that shit, Seo Changbin, or so help me god-" Hyunjin hisses, but is cut off by Chan "You're finishing up your second warm up lap now, feeling up for a timed?" Chan asks, and Changbin flexes his hands on the wheel as he approaches the starting line painted onto the asphalt "Bring it" he mutters as he passes over the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the world blurs around him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin breezes through the first round, making the cut from nineteen drivers to ten as if it was the easiest step in the world….Yet something twists in his gut when he is pulled back into the garage for a quick tire change before the second round. Chans voice in his ear only moments ago seems to echo "You were fastest by half a second, followed by Minho….Then Felix" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Third</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix had finished third in his first qualifying lap </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If Changbin remembers his own first F1 qualifying round correctly, he was thrumming with nerves so violent that he hit a barricade on the first corner and yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> finished the lap with his front wing dragging the whole way….He had been beyond ecstatic with a sixth place finish…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix finishes third. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin tries to push it down to beginners luck, and assure himself that things would be different when Felix shares the track with eighteen other drivers in the race tomorrow. Yet with every second this </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak </span>
  </em>
  <span>is on the track it becomes harder and harder for Changbin to reduce him to a rookie with luck on his side…..Changbin shrugs it off….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Another person to look down at from the top of the podium, what fucking difference does it make to me….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbins internal seething is interrupted by Jisungs voice in his ear "Regret saying he won't make it past today yet, dumbass? He was less than a second off of your time and they only just took his damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>training wheels </span>
  </em>
  <span>off!" Jisung laughs into the mic, and Changbin whips his head up to see the mechanic proudly beaming next to Hyunjin, having clearly yelled into his manager's microphone just to berate Changbin. Changbin flips him a totally unapologetic middle finger up, and Hyunjin sighs at the interaction "Doesn't he have something better to be doing? Like oh I don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>making me faster" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin snaps, making Hyunjin laugh as he shakes his head "And pray-tell what would you have him do? Any complaints about the car?" Hyunjin drawls out, and Changbin stammers to try and think of something "Rear grip!" He blurts, and Hyunjin only cocks his head at him "What about it?" Hyunjin asks, and Changbin splutters yet again "It's….It's shit!" Changbin hisses, a clear lie which Hyunjin doesn't even grace with a response. His manager only sighs and turns away, shaking his hand over his shoulder as he wanders off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get ready for the next lap, princess" Hyunjin sighs, and Changbin honestly surprises </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he resists the urge to bite back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan's voice follows almost immediately afterwards, and Changbins eyes instantly drift to where the Red Bull team principle sits at the pit wall "They've given us the green light, when you're ready Changbin" Chan instructs, and the engine roars as it re-ignites. It's an unspoken order, and all of the mechanics shuffle back as Changbin eases the car out of the garage for the second time that afternoon. As he passes into the glaring Australian sun, Changbin catches Jisungs eye through his visor….And the unmissable streak of concern that paints his friends face. Changbin swallows the lump that instantly forms in his throat, and pushes away the thought that seems to constantly haunt him; </span>
  <em>
    <span>how does Jisung feel every time I leave the garage? Does he think….This is the last time he could see me alive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin shoves the haze away, pulling out onto the main straight of the pit lane….In almost perfect unison with the cherry red Ferrari a few garages down. Changbin instinctively presses a touch harder on the accelerator, making the car lurch and Chan turn in his swivel-chair from the pit wall and fix Changbin with a firm scowl. Changbin shrinks under his gaze and immediately fixes his eyes back on the end of the pit lane as he races towards the slip lane that connects the pit to the track. Changbin watches as his speed rises from a hundred to two hundred and continues to climb….He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Ferrari on his ass. "Game plan, Chan?" Changbin asks, gritting his teeth as he rockets onto the track "Warm up lap, and ignore that fucking Ferrari, he's trying to intimidate you-" Chan orders cooly, and Changbin nods as he immediately presses into the first corner, zipping through the motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ferrari doesn't back off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's riding in my fucking tail wind" Changbin hisses, and it's Hyunjins voice which calls out "What does it matter? It's a damn practice lap-" Hyunjin snaps, and Changbin tries to force the tension out of his hands where they grip the wheel. Changbin flies into the next set of turns, practiced ease having him just brushing the inside curbs. Chan speaks up in his ear "Going for a timed" he says as the car rockets back towards the starting line, having completed a practice lap in only a tad over a minute if Changbin had to guess. Changbin takes a second to brace himself, and the flash of red in his peripheral vision becomes only a blur as he narrows his focus to the task in hand…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>this is the lap that counts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses his foot flat to the floor </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And just like that Seo Changbin of Red Bull racing secures himself poll position for tomorrow's Melbourne Grand Prix! A fantastic start to the season for both himself and Red Bull!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pulls himself out of the car, tugging his helmet off with a blinding smile on his face. The team embrace him, putting his shoulders and ruffling his hair as they join in the celebration. The reporters voice over the loud speakers becomes almost white noise as the team yell and scream amongst themselves in the Red Bull garage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"In second is…..And I cannot believe I am even saying this! Is Lee Felix from Ferrari"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like someone threw a </span>
  <em>
    <span>corpse </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the room, and the smiles of the crew instantly dim….None more so than Changbin himself. "He….He beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung breathes out, dripping disbelief. Changbin shakes his head as he looks up at the media screen, just in time to see Minhos name slot in below Felixs on the list </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"In third is Lee Minho of Mercedes, followed by both Renault cars…."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin forces himself to look away, and his eyes instantly catch Hyunjins, who almost looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Changbin "It doesn't matter, okay? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>got poll-" Hyunjin rushes out, clearly trying to re-assure Changbin. Jisung sighs, shaking his head as he kicks at a piece of rubbed on the polished concrete floor "Rookies aren't supposed to finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>in their first qualifyer….This is trouble" Jisung sighs, and Changbin instantly feels his hands ball into fists "It doesn't mean shit to me" he snaps, and Jisung shoots him a weighted glare "It really </span>
  <em>
    <span>should, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin...You should be worried-" Jisung hisses, and Changbin barks a dark laugh at his mechanic "Thanks for the vote of confidence in me Jisung, always appreciated" he snaps as he marches off, ignoring the spluttering of his manager as he leaves them both behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have nothing to worry about </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin tells himself, and does his best to actually believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Red Bull garage slowly empties out, as the late afternoon bleeds into night….Not that it was all that obvious as the streams of flood lights continue to illuminate the track. Changbin stays in his room, his chin resting on his palm and his race suit half unzipped and bunching at his waist. Changbin doesn't fully realise just how rapidly time has slipped away from him, until he hears his door open and immediately lifts his head to see Minho in his doorway…..His friend is practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>drooping </span>
  </em>
  <span>where he stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin instantly gets to his feet, his eyes wide as he takes in the Mercedes driver "Minho-" he rushes out, and Minho looks pointedly at the floor "Were you just planning to sit here all night? Everyone's been gone for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin…..The only reason I'm here was because I saw your damn light on and thought some reporter had broken in" Minho hisses, and Changbin can physically feel the build up of frustration in every syllable his friend utters. Changbin takes a step towards him, yet Minho still shows no sign of lifting his head "You're a better driver than Lee Felix-" Changbin almost whispers, and Minho laughs so brashly it makes Changbin jump "Did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss </span>
  </em>
  <span>that qualifying session, Changbin? He beat me by three fucking seconds-" Minho barks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin bends down, catching Minho's firey eyes and holding firm "It doesn't mean anything, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow </span>
  </em>
  <span>that matters-" Changbin forces out, and Minho shakes his head with what Changbin can only call a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dejected </span>
  </em>
  <span>smile on his face "I'm falling further and further behind, every season" Minho mumbles, and Changbin feels something ice cold grip his chest "That's bullshit, Minho, everyone has bad days-" Changbin forces out, trying to inject as much weight into his words as possible. Minho scoffs again, turning to march off "Go back to the hotel Changbin, get some damn sleep" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin watches him go, watches the tension in Minho's shoulders double with every step he takes away from Changbin and the air that hangs over the Mercedes driver as he goes…..He reeks of </span>
  <em>
    <span>retirement….</span>
  </em>
  <span>And Changbin can't even begin to fathom that as a possibility. The sport was lonely enough as it was, yet a track without Minho on it would be impossibly emptier for Changbin. Changbin hears the side door slam and the waves of silence that wash over him in the second after. Changbin doesn't chase Minho, and tells himself the other driver will simply sleep this episode of frustration off….Yet something sour still lingers in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin finally peels his jumpsuit all the way off, tossing it aside and tugging on his black track pants….Deciding to just sport his undershirt for the drive back to the hotel. Changbin steps out into the main garage, where his car sits in the centre covered in a dark blue cover, he sighs as he passes it, leaning down to drag his fingers over the silk-like material. Changbin pulls his hand away, not wishing to be tempted to pull the material off and take his frustration out onto the track to do something useful with it…..Changbin wasn't exactly in a rush to see Hyunjin as mad as he was today following his little </span>
  <em>
    <span>lap </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Felix. Changbin groans as he tugs his headphones out of his pocket, shoving one in one ear then the other-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he pauses</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin can hear a low rumbling, a thrumming sound like-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No fucking way </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An engine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin turns and bolts for the garage door, flicking the switch to lift it and standing there jumping from foot to foot as it slowly slides up. As soon as its chest-height Changbin ducks under the groaning metal door, and sprints across the pit lane in the darkness. His heart is hammering in his chest as the roaring gets louder, and he finds a gap between his own teams pit wall and the neighbouring teams where he can see through the fencing. Changbin climbs up the concrete barrier with one push, and grips the wire between his hands as he peers down the now almost pitch black track….The floodlights having been long turned off for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>red</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Ferrari rockets past him, hurdling down the straight and into the first corner of the illustrious Melbourne track. Changbin is breathless as he watches it pass, less than a blink between being visible to having disappeared. Changbin can't help but gawk, rapidly blinking as he tries to comprehend what he just saw…..Changbin jumps back off of the barrier, and immediately its the asphalt, running as fast as he can down the pit lane until it opens up onto the merging strip, where cars re-join the track after pit stops. Changbin turns and runs across the grass, stepping out onto the track in the pitch black, peering towards the other end of the straight in search of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin hears the roaring return, and his heart hammers in his chest as he sees a flicker of red again. He immediately straightens up, raises his hands in the air and frantically waves them "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You can't be driving after dark you're going to get yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin screams, pure disbelief in every word. The roaring of the engine becomes so loud Changbin can barely here himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>think, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he tells himself surely this fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot </span>
  </em>
  <span>will hit the breaks soon-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he realises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>likely the driver cannot see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin gasps and dives to the side only second before the car rockets past, and instantly coughs from the impact of hitting the concrete. Changbin is up on his knees in only seconds however, pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>venom </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his veins. The feeling only worsens when he hears the shrieking of brake pads…..And looks up to see the Ferrari grinding to a halt, skidding to the left and only just missing the barricade. Changbin is on his feet in seconds, marching towards the cherry red car feeling every fibre of his being </span>
  <em>
    <span>tense. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The driver clambers out, gloved hands reach up and tug off their helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin sees a mop of blonde hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's reached Lee Felix before the Ferrari driver can fully turn around, and takes an almost grotesque amount of pleasure watching the rookie drivers eyes blow wide as Changbin takes two fist fulls of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>obnoxious </span>
  </em>
  <span>red jumpsuit and shoves him into the concrete barrier with a thud. Felix yelps and his hands instantly come up to grip Changbins wrists where his own are clutching at Felix's chest, and even in the blackness Changbin can see the flicker of fear that passes the rookies eyes "What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell-" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix hisses, and Changbin presses him ever so slightly harder against the barricade "I don't know if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>noticed </span>
  </em>
  <span>but F1 cars aren't fitted with </span>
  <em>
    <span>headlights" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Changbin growls at the Ferrari drivers, feeling his blood boil at the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I noticed" he huffs, and Changbin is proud he resists the urge to throw the boy to the ground "You could have hit me-" Changbin snaps, and Felix cocks his head with a sly smile "You shouldn't have been on the track-" Felix sighs, as if this altercation </span>
  <em>
    <span>bores </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, Changbin leans ever so slightly closer "Neither should you, youngblood" Changbin seethes, making Felix laugh "I didn't take you for a stickler for the rules, Changbin….What's got you so riled up tonight?" Felix chuckles, clearly prodding at the live wire that was Seo Changbin in that very moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>take the bait, and immediately releases Felix, turning to march away with his hands balled into fists "Next time I won't attempt to save your sorry excuse for a life-" Changbin hisses, and hears Felix sighs again "Didn't you say something very similar yesterday?" He calls out….Changbin struggles to hold his tongue. Changbin keeps walking, keeping his head down "No one will be there to help you tomorrow, Felix, just you and a track full of drivers who would gladly shove you and your Ferrari into a shoulder to secure themselves </span>
  <em>
    <span>one fucking point</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Changbin snaps back….Felix doesn't respond for a few seconds, Changbin slows his pace without releasing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would do that would you, Changbin?" He calls out, and Changbin barely manages to stop himself from tripping "After that crash, everyone says you would rather lose a race then bump another car-" Felix continues to call out, more curiosity then venom in his tone….Yet the words sting all the same, and Changbin picks his pace back up "You don't know a goddamn thing about me, neither does any of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>airheads </span>
  </em>
  <span>you call team-mates" Changbin bites back </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is it about me that has you so worked up, Changbin? I really am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>curious-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see so many of my past mistakes in you, Lee Felix</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin does not turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pls come scream at me on twt @_hanjisungie</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTES;<br/>So for those who don't follow the F1; Mercedes, Red Bull and Ferrari are the top teams atm with Mercedes and Red Bull being the top two (in most peoples opinion, max verstappen shits on sebastian vettell but anyways)</p><p>Dw it's not really important you're here for gays not for me to tell u which cars are good but I thought that little tidbit was probs good to know! If u are interested however there's a really good netflix doco called drive to survive which will teach u pretty much everything</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>